Team NGHT
by Blargmaster13
Summary: A team from Atlas had arrived in Vale to fight in the tournament and circumstances mean they have to continue their education at Beacon. Rated T for Course Language and 'Cuddles' (Read it and find out). OCxBlake, OCxYang, OCxRuby.
1. Team NGHT

A/N: This is the second collab I am doing with Alazian so if this interests I suggest you give our other fanfiction a try its called 'Mercy and Rivalry'

Nigella Morsini- Leader of team NGHT, with a serious, no-nonsense personality. She always keeps herself and the team focused on the mission and is skeptical about any strangers she comes across. She has orange hair that flows freely down to her shoulders and has a pair of piercing green eyes that she uses to intimidate her foes. Her weapons are a pair of claws, by the name Hagtand-Brand, that can retract to emit flamethrowers. Her semblance 'Pyromania' allows her to channel her aura to control fire, making it a lethal semblance when combined with her flamethrowers. Although she can use her semblance to enlarge the flames and spread it out further, it also drains her aura faster and she cannot control large fires for very long, forcing her to mainly use her semblance in quick but large bursts or using smaller flames for longer periods of time. She spends her free time alone from others and prefers to avoid conversation. She is also known to have severely burned her partner Hamilton on several occasions for his unrelenting flirting towards her.

Tabry **G**raser- Cynical, sarcastic and a trouble maker. He is a wolf faunus who has short, silver hair with light brown tips. He also has small, sharp eyes that are a sky blue colour but turn yellow in the dark, and a fluffy wolf tail that he makes no attempt to hide while in public. Most people avoid discriminating against him in public however, as he will not hesitate to retaliate with violence. His faunus heritage gives him a heightened sense of sight and smell, as well as night vision, that he has developed to turn himself into an accomplished tracker and scout. His semblance is 'Perception' where he can channel his aura to see everything around him in a large radius, making it almost impossible for anyone to sneak up on him. However, 'Perception' requires a lot of focus, thus he can only use it while stationary, leaving him vulnerable to attack while he uses his semblance. His weapon, Fenrir, is a bow that contains two blades on each end. The wooden frame of the bow can be split in half and used as dual wielding daggers or he can use the bow string to swing the blades around him, cutting down foes from a moderate range. His arrowheads are filled with dust, that explode on impact, making it harder for his opponents to perform last second dodges. His hobbies include antagonising his partner Orun Terris, eating anything and everything sour, hunting and drinking tonnes of coffee.

**H**amilton Lisser- He wields two chakrams by the names of Spelare and Flörta that are attached to bracers. He can also throw these chakrams at enemies and the chakrams can also be made to spin. Hamilton is fairly tall and quite muscular compared to most people, although he is dwarfed by Orun, like everyone else in existence. Hamilton has an extremely flirtatious personality and will flirt with almost any girl within range. This behaviour has been met with very little success with about nine out of ten conversations with a woman ending with him getting slapped, the remaining conversations either get him a date, and then being slapped, or receiving burn marks from Nigella. Despite his personality he is not at all bad-looking, in fact he is considered quite handsome by most women but despite this what comes out of his mouth is often inappropriate, although he is learning from the constant slaps from women and Orun occasionally throwing him into a wall whenever he goes too far. Hamilton's semblance grants him a form of 'Telekinesis' which he mainly uses to keep his blades spinning or adjust the path of his blades when he throws them, the downside to this is that it is very taxing to control and so he can only use it sparingly.

Orun **T**erris- Caution: Keep Away from children, small dogs, cats, loud birds, clowns, mimes, whoopie cushions, snobs(*Cough* Weiss *Cough*) ,sarcasm, bank tellers and ANYONE WHO TOUCHES 'CUDDLES'! Slightly Psychotic, loyal to his friends and extremely violent to his enemies. He is massive for his age, standing at over 6 and a half feet. He has plain black hair and brown Irises. To someone who doesn't know Orun on a personal level, they would at first think him to be a very violent man and although this may be true during a fight, when he is amongst friends and people he at least tolerates them. His personality changes, changing from aggressive and relentless killing machine to a warm-hearted and calm guy. One of Orun's favourite things to do is to sit down with a mug of something warm in one hand and read a book in the other. One thing he will absolutely not let go unpunished is discrimination, in some cases throwing the offender into a nearby wall. When fighting, Orun wields his two axes, 'Raseri' and 'Cuddles', both of which are small and light enough to throw but still large enough to swing around and embed themselves into his enemy, the shafts of the axes also double as machine guns. The axe heads also have explosive charges placed inside them and are attached to his arms by long chains. His Semblance is 'Beserker Rage'. when he uses Aura his physical strength and speed are increased although he loses almost all forms of Self-Preservation and after every fight where he uses it he becomes very exhausted.

A/N: Free Internet cookies for those who can tell us the English names for the weapons, except Cuddles because it's an English word and no cheating I will know.


	2. Chapter 1: Round 1

A week after tournament started the team rounds had ended and it was down to four teams to participate in the one on one fights. Out of the four teams, only one was not from Beacon academy. Team NGHT, who had come all the way from Atlas to compete, had so far gone under the radar for most of the tournament and so the other teams were surprised to see that they had made it into the single fights.

The four remaining teams all sat in the rooms they had been allocated to, waiting for the matchups to be posted. When the matchups were finally posted on the screen inside their rooms, Team RWBY went over to see who would be fighting who in the first round of the competition. The first thing they noticed was that Pyrrha was versing one of the students from Atlas while Ruby noted that she was fighting a member of Cardin's team, Yang and Weiss were fighting students from Atlas, Blake got paired against Nora and when Weiss saw who she was against she somehow got paler, slowly walked over to a chair and lowered herself into it, Ruby soon walked over to her

"Weiss is everything alright, you look paler than usual?" Ruby said while thinking 'If that is even possible' .

"Yeah, everything is fine I was just thinking of all the ways I could win my fight" Weiss replied looking at Ruby

Although Weiss's response did not put Ruby's concerns to rest, she let the conversation go and turned to her attention back to the screen which was now showing the fight between Pyrrha and her opponent as it went on it was clear that Pyrrha was going to win but her opponent still put up a very good fight landing a number of hits against Pyrrha but in the end Pyrrha advanced to the second round. Soon after that it was Blake's turn to fight and unlike the previous fight, this one was fairly one-sided with Nora only managing to land one good hit against Blake before she was defeated by the cat-faunus.

When Blake walked back into the room Weiss sighed, stood up, picked up Myrtenaster and headed towards the Arena.

As Weiss entered the arena, Ruby and her team saw her opponent, a very large man with black hair, who was standing across the arena from her. They could see that he had two axes strapped to his back. "This'll be easy for Weiss, I mean look at him she'll just run circles around him" said a fairly confident Yang.

"I'm not so sure Yang, she looked pretty worried when she saw the match-ups" replied Ruby

As they were talking Weiss had adopted her fighting stance while her opponent had just taken his axes off his back and stood there looking at Weiss. Soon after that, the fight started and Weiss started to dart towards her opponent. In response her opponent let out a monstrous battle cry and then sprinted towards Weiss at a speed no one would have expected from a man of his size. When Weiss and her opponent got into range of one another Weiss lunged at her opponent but the stab was quickly knocked aside by the one of the mans axes and he forced her to jump back as he swung his other axe at Weiss's midsection. His next swings were either blocked or dodged by Weiss. After a fairly powerful swing that left him vulnerable, she lunged in between his two arms nicked his chest. Although the lunge did very little to his aura metre, it was the first hit of the match and Weiss took advantage by forcing her opponent onto the defensive, pushing him back a few metres. Weiss used a glyph to lunge at inhuman speeds towards her opponent but she found her Rapier being held between his two axes barely inches away from his chest. While trapped between the two axes she managed to knock one of his axes out of his hand and a few metres away. Using this to her advantage she went on the offensive again, pushing him back a few more metres and landing a few glancing hits against him after a block that caused them both to stagger back a few metres her opponent did something completely unexpected. He threw away his remaining axe, sprinted at Weiss and before she could react he had tackled her. He ran to the middle of the arena and threw her to the other side of the arena. Soon after Weiss had landed, she was forced onto the defensive as her opponent had retrieved his axes and began to hit her with swing after ruthless swing until she lay on the ground out of breath and her Aura metre in the red zone, making her the loser of the match. Before Weiss could stand she felt someone grip her shoulders and was soon being lifted up and being placed on her feet by her opponent who was holding out his hand towards her. "You fought well Schnee, something I did not expect from a member of your family." Left speechless, she shook his hand before walking back to her team.

Orun made his way to his own team and as he approached them, he heard two of them cheering for him while the other stood silently. "Orun that was one of the best fights I've seen; for a minute there I thought she would have won for sure, but then you full on tackled her." said a very excited Hamilton, in response Orun just grunted and continued towards one of the doors "Where are you going?" asked Nigella who was standing away from Hamilton and Tabry.

"I'm just going out to try and clear my head, I'll be back before midday" Orun said before leaving the area that had been set aside for their team and into the bustling centre that was the city of Vale. Orun wandered around the city for awhile before eventually finding a small cafe. After being directed to a free table he sat down and waited for a waiter or waitress to come and take his order. After a few minutes of waiting he noticed someone sit down at the table he was sitting at. As he looked towards the person he saw a woman with a red-hair and vivid green ears.

"Can I help you Miss Nikos?" Orun asked.

"I saw you sitting here alone and wanted to offer you some company. Is that alright or would you like me to leave?"

"No it's quite alright, It might help to talk to someone new."

Before they could continue their conversation a waitress walked up to their table and asked them what they wanted.

"I think I'll have a Mug of Hot Chocolate." said Pyrrha

"And I'll have a hot chocolate in the largest mug you have and a plate of cookies."

"Ok, I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes." said the Waitress as she walked off.

"Well it seems you know who I am but I don't know who you are, mind telling me your name?"

"I'm Orrun Terris, I'm a student from Atlas and as you might know I'm here for the tournament"

"Yes, I believe my opponent was one of your teammates"

"Your fight with Hamilton was very exciting; you fight very well Miss Nikos and I would thoroughly enjoy the chance to fight alongside you"

Pyrrha blushed at Orun's compliment "Your fight against Weiss was a lot more exciting than my fight. My team and I were sure that Weiss would have won but then you surprised us all by throwing her across the Arena"

Orun's reply was interrupted by a waitress walking up to their table and placing theirs mugs and the plate of cookies on the table

"Thank you" both of them said in unison before returning to their conversation.

"To her credit she fought well for a Schnee" pronouncing the word Schnee with malice

"It sounds like you have a grudge of some form against the Schnee family"

"My family was the first and one of the largest suppliers of raw dust to the Schnee company and my family continued to supply them with it until they decided it would be cheaper to replace my family and their workers with machines and although it was cheaper it forced my family to let go of hundreds of workers and my family is only barely managing to afford basic things" at this point Orun's voice had risen, his eyes had glazed over, he was visibly shaking and his face had contorted into a snarl. His anger left as quickly as it came and soon after his outburst he had calmed down. He took a gulp of his hot chocolate before sighing and saying "I'm sorry I laid all of that on you"

"It's alright, sometimes it comes to much to bear and you just have you let it out "

"Yeah I know"

They talked for a few more minutes while they both finished their drinks and the cookies that Orun had ordered, and when the waitress came back with the bill Orun insisted that he pay for her drink as well and when Pyrrha tried to protest Orun just said it was the least he could do for listening to his problems and that he would not take no for an answer. They made it back to the arena just before noon as they were both preparing to go back to their teams Orun turned towards Pyrrha, held out his hand for and said "Pyrrha Nikos you are a talented warrior and I am glad to have met you, I hope I get the chance fight alongside you, I wish you the best of luck in the tournament" after Pyrrha shook Orun's hand they both went back to their teams.

* * *

Nigella began to walk to the centre of the arena, with her weapons attached to her wrists. She approached the centre and saw her opponent facing her with a confident smile She readied herself, glaring at her opponent in an attempt to intimidate the blonde haired girl, whose name she learned was Yang. The blonde simply smirked at her attempt and started the fight by punching towards her, releasing a round from her gauntlets straight at Nigella. The red-headed leader of her team evaded the round and began to close in on the blonde as Yang continued to fire rounds at her. As soon as she got within striking distance, she swiped her claw-like weapons at the blonde, only to get blocked by the girl's gauntlets. Yang drove a punch into the red-head's stomach and launched her several metres into the air. As the blonde started rushing towards her, Nigella retracted her claws and revealed a set of small flamethrowers, launching fire towards the blonde. Her opponent leapt to the side to avoid the strike and continued to rush towards the red-head who was trying to keep her at bay. Nigella's flamethrowers stopped firing and her claws folded back in place. Nigella began to charge towards Yang and they both clashed against each other, fist meeting claw as they each stood their ground. The two began to strike each other so fast that for most people, the only way to notice that either even took a hit was the gradual decline of their aura metres. After a few minutes, the two backed away from each other as a loud siren went off, signalling the end of the match. They looked towards the giant board that showed the two fighters' aura metres. Nigella's bar was in the red, with Yang's aura dangerously close to red but narrowly staying in the yellow.

The two shook hands, Yang, happy to have won and to have been pitted against a powerful opponent was smiling happily as she thanked the redhead for such a close match. Nigella however just nodded her head in acceptance of the thanks and walked away from the victor. She wasn't phased or upset by her defeat, it was a fair fight and she had lost because the blonde fought harder than she did, but she didn't see the point in exchanging pleasantries with people who were likely never to be seen again. Now all she could do for the next few days was wait and watch to see how Orun and Tabry performed in the next round of the tournament. She approached her team to see Orun had returned from wherever he had left to. "I see you have returned Orun, where did you go?"

"I wandered around town for a bit and eventually I ended up at a Cafe with a student from beacon who is also competing in the tournament and we ended up talking for longer than I anticipated"

"Mind telling us exactly who it was?" said Nigella with a hint of frustration in her voice

"Not that is concerns you Nigella but I was talking with Pyrrha Nikos" Orun said, attempting to remain calm.

"Orun, I am the leader of our team and whatever you do becomes my concern." Nigella said, starting to lose her patience.

"My social life should not concern you unless it affects the team and talkining with Pyrrha does not affect the team" replied Orun

"You stormed out of the arena after your battle without even telling us where you were going and you expected me to not want to know what you were doing while we were busy fighting our own matches? "

"Do you want to know where I went or why I left? Because its starting to sound like the latter"

"You have already told us where you went, so I would like to know why you left."

"Like I said I needed to clear my head but I know you will ask why I needed to so I will tell you now. As you might of seen, my opponent was a Schnee." He glanced over at Hamilton who had a knowing look on his face "And since the two of you do not my relationship with the Schnee family all I will say that their actions robbed my family of something that had been ours for generations."

"I still don't approve of you storming off like that but I will drop the matter. Just make sure you keep your temper in check from now on." Nigella said, ending the argument. "Now, in case you don't already know, Tabry won his match against someone by the name of Cardin Winchester."

"Don't worry, you didn't miss anything that exciting. He was just another arrogant Faunus hater who thought that the fact I have a tail meant he had already won. He really proved himself to be a worthy opponent." Tabry said before Orun could reply, his sarcastic tone telling everyone that this Cardin person was anything but a worthy opponent.

* * *

At the end of the first round both Orun and Tabry had made it through to the next round. By the time the final round had ended it had become quite late and almost everyone had left the arena. The organisers of the event organised for all the teams partaking in the tournament to have their dinner at one of Vale's most respected Restaurants. And so the four teams that had made it into the find rounds of the tournament were all sitting at a large table, except for team CRDL as neither team RWBY or team JNPR could stand them and a fight would likely break out if Orun or Tabry had to deal with Cardin. Due to their argument Orun and Nigella had decided to sit away from each other and so Orun ended up sitting next to Yang and across from Pyrrha who was sitting next to Jaune, while Nigella was sitting with the rest of Team NGHT.

"I heard you beat Nigella in the first round of the tournament" Orun said to Yang who was taking sips of the drink she had ordered

"It was a really fun fight and she was a good opponent and all but no one is a match for Ember Celica" she replied glancing at Orun quickly before returning to her drink

"You seem to have a lot of faith in your weapons and although they are quite impressive I doubt they are better than my twins" Orun said hefting his two axes

"Impressive but I still think that I'd still kick your ass in a fight"

Orun's response was cut off by waiters and waitresses bringing everyone's food to the table Orun was going to continue their conversation but his stomach said otherwise so he started to dig into the food he had ordered, two fairly large steaks with a fair sized helping of potato wedges. As he started to dig into his meal he noticed that Weiss was occasionally glancing at him "Do you want something Schnee?"

Weiss looked shocked for a few seconds before saying "Although your choice of meal does not surprise me being the barbarian that you are, I expected you to eat using your hands not with cutlery"

"Barbarians can still have table manners. I thought someone as educated as you would know that, but apparently Daddy didn't buy the best education available" Orun replied, getting rewarded with a smirk from Tabry as he turned his attention back to his food.

Everyone sitting at the table sat there in shock for a few more seconds before slowly returning to their food, they sat in silence for a few more seconds before Yang started the conversation anew by asking "Well it may have just been me but I'm detecting a small amount of hostility between the two of you, so who cheated on who?"

Both Orun and Weiss spun their heads around towards Yang who grinned at the two of them as they glared at her, both of them red faced and stumbling out incoherent sentences. As everyone's attention was turned to Yang, Weiss and Orun, Blake noticed Tabry quietly reaching behind Yang's hair. After a few seconds he withdrew his hand back under the table and was now wearing an ironically wolfish smile. She then saw him dip his finger into his cup of coffee and reach down towards where Orun's axes were sitting. She couldn't help but wonder what the wolf faunus was up to but she suspected that chaos was about to ensue quite shortly.

After a few more minutes, Tabry finished his meal and coffee and began to stand up. "Well it's been an entertaining day today but I think I'm going to head off to the hotel where my team and I are staying for the tournament and get some sleep. Just as he was about to exit the restaurant he was briefly stopped by Orun's voice.

"Tabry, why is there a coffee stain on Cuddles?" his partner questioned as he held one of his axes revealing a small coffee stain. The question was answered with the same wolfish smile Blake noticed on him before. "You touched Cuddles again didn't you?"

"No, of course not. How could anyone do such an inhumane thing?" The faunus replied with his typical sarcasm and grin. Orun quickly stood up from his seat, holding his axes in a fierce grip. Tabry knew he was about to go into his berserker rage and quickly asked "Orun, before half of Vale gets destroyed can I quickly ask Yang a quick question?" Everyone turned their attention now to Yang who looked confused. Blake was almost certain that Tabry had completely planned this and she was beginning to dread what might happen next. "Are you missing anything of personal value Yang?" Tabry asked, only leading to Yang's confusion increasing.

"No, I'm sure I haven't lost anything of value" she answered which only made Tabry's grin widen.

"Are you absolutely positive?" he replied, as he brang his arm up to reveal a few strands of Yang's hair in his hand. Ruby, Weiss and Blake felt their jaws drop as they stared at the faunus in absolute shock and disbelief. Yang's eyes turned from her usual lavender colour to a manic, blood red.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" she yelled, as she began to dash at Tabry but before she even made it past the table, Tabry had sprinted out of the restaurant and began running for his life as Yang and Orun pursued him in a chase that would likely go for most of the night.

Ruby and Weiss were still in shock at what Tabry had just done while Blake began to roll her eyes and chuckle. Hamilton was cackling in laughter at the antics that his faunus friend had caused, while his partner put the palm of her hand to her face, shaking her head at what had become one of the main causes of her constant headaches as the team leader. 'Why did I have to get stuck with Tabry why couldn't Orun have been paired with someone who was rational or at least had a self sense of self preservation ' she thought to herself. She would not be surprised if the hotel they were staying at was demolished by the time her and Hamilton arrived there.

A/N: Thanks for reading, If you enjoyed it can you please review saying that you like it and why you like it and if you hate it leave a review telling us why you hate it so we can make it better for everyone.


	3. Chapter 2: Round 2

Tabry threw one of his daggers into the side of a building and swung around it using the bowstring linking his daggers together. As he swung around the building, he dislodged the dagger and threw his other dagger into the building next to the one he had just swung off of. He had been using this tactic to evade the two enraged brawlers for several hours but as it turned out, being extremely pissed off apparently gave you unlimited amounts of energy. As he swung off another building he flung himself up onto the rooftops and began to use his semblance to locate the two fighters who were trying to kill him. As he stood still, he channelled his aura and soon he was able to sense everything within a two mile radius. He sensed Yang rapidly approaching from behind him, while Orun was approaching him from his right. He immediately cancelled his semblance and ran to the left leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

He looked to the side to see Yang intercepting his course and ran to the opposite side dropping off the rooftops and launching himself through a window and began to run through the building towards the window at the other side. He stopped as Orun appeared through the window he had been running towards and turned back to the one he had leaped through, only to see Yang jump through it. "Oh fuck" he shouted as he realised he was trapped. He ran to the side and pulled an arrow out of the quiver on his back and threw at the wall he was running towards. The arrow hit the wall and exploding, leaving a large gap in the wall, which he jumped out of and used his daggers to swing himself to the side of the buildings. The smoke created from the explosion meant that Yang and Orun thought he had gone back to the rooftops when he was in fact swinging from building to building like he had been recently.

Of course as luck would have it he managed to swing right into Yang's view and made a turn into another building window. Instead of exiting through another window however he ran into a room of spiralling staircases. He attached one end of his weapon to the front ot the staircase and jumped straight down the middle, his fall getting halted by the dagger at the top of the staircase. He dislodged the dagger that stopped his fall and landed at the bottom of the stairs and continued to run through the building. After a few seconds of running, he felt a large shock wave sweep through the floor, as he guessed that Yang had landed from the top of the staircases. He found a nearby window and jumped through it, once again using his daggers to propel himself up to the rooftops. He quickly used his semblance again to find out that Orun had at some point joined Yang inside the building he had just escaped from.

He was finally hit with a stroke of luck as he heard an airship hovering nearby he ran in its general direction and when he got in range he threw and hooked his weapon on to one of the landing skids. he jumped off the building he was on and began to pull himself up to the landing skids. After an hour of sitting on the landing skids he was fortunate enough to fly over the hotel his team were staying at and descended onto the hotel roof. He made his way down the stairs to his room where he found Hamilton and Nigella waiting for him.

"Tabry sometimes I wonder if you're just trying to get yourself killed" Hamilton said

who was in the middle of eating a biscuit.

Tabry just shrugged and replied "What else am I suppose do for fun besides annoying Orun"

"There are other things you could do for fun, like sit down and read a good book, play on your phone or even go out on the town"

"But none of those bring the same excitement and satisfaction of pissing off and getting away from Orun"

Nigella was about to comment on how Tabry's behaviour was bad for the team but it was cut short when Orun stumbled through the door, looked at Tabry, said something that none of them could understand, then fell face first onto a bed and fell asleep.

"Well we all know how angry Orun gets if someone wakes him up, so how about we postpone Tabry getting the verbal crap beaten out of him til tomorrow." No one bothered to argue with Hamilton because he had made a very good point and so everyone made their ways towards the nearest available beds and flung themselves onto them, where they all quickly fell asleep.

The following morning the teams were woken up and sent off to get their breakfast eventually they made their way down to the restaurant that was located on the bottom level of the hotel. After they entered the restaurant Orun looked around and saw it was a buffet and before anyone else could think about they wanted to have for breakfast, Orun had already picked up a plate and had started to put stuff on it. By the time he had finished he had piled bacon, sausages, eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms, baked beans and toast all onto a single plate. He was also carrying a large cup of juice in his other hand as he made his way over to one of the tables. He placed both plates and the glass down and started to wolf down his breakfast. He paused when he noticed that someone had sat down next to him and he turned towards the person and saw a girl who had black hair with red streaks

"Can I help you with something?" Orun said turning to face the girl

"I...um…noticed how you and..err Weiss were treating each other and just wanted to know why that was?"

"Why don't you ask Weiss?" Orun asked.

"Because If I asked her she would probably yell at me and I really don't want her to and I don't' really know anything about you and I'm not sure if you're gonna yell at me or not so please don't yell at me." She said this so quickly that it sounded like one word and Orun had a hard time actually understanding her sentence.

"I am not going to yell at you if that is what you are scared of and the reason that me and Weiss are not on the friendliest terms is because her family took something that was of great importance to my family and since then our families just haven't really gotten along"

"I suppose that makes sense though that doesn't really explain why the two of you dislike each other. I know she can be a bit mean at times…."

"A bit mean? She called me and my entire family barbarians"

"Ok maybe a lot mean but she probably doesn't mean it"

"Maybe you should grow up and see who she really is" Orun snapped at Ruby before returning to his food

After a few seconds of eating and silence Orun sighed and said "I'm sorry for snapping at you, it was uncalled for. It's just a sore spot but it wasn't an excuse to snap and yell at you"

"I understand, well I don't understand how you feel but I understand that maybe it's something that is hard to talk about"

Their conversation was interrupted by a smirking Hamilton sitting down on the other side of the table and saying "Orun I am shocked we've been in Vale not even a week and you've already gotten yourself a girlfriend. I expected this behaviour from myself but not from you. I am frankly disappointed"

Both Orun's and Ruby's faces turned red and they both spun around to face Hamilton and when he saw both of their facial expression he burst into laughter which continued for about a minute before finally calming down "You should have seen the looks on your faces but in all seriousness you two would make the cutest couple"

Orun who had not found Hamilton's joke in the least bit funny snarled before threatening him. "One more word and I throw you through a wall"

Hamilton, who had the threat directed at him lots of times, wasn't really affected by it. "Well I suppose I should tell you that Nigella wants you at the arena and that you should stop 'talking to your opponents'"

Orun sighed before quickly eating the last bits of his breakfast and then stood up and turned towards Ruby and said "It was a pleasure to meet you and I hope we get the chance to fight each other in the tournament" he then turned around and started to make his way to the arena.

* * *

Nigella was starting to get impatient when Hamilton and Orun entered the room they had been assigned, she quickly rose out of the seat she was sitting in and said "Its about time you two got here Orun go get ready for your fight"

Orun nodded and made his way over to a locker and started to don the armor that was being stored inside "Who am I fighting?" Orun asked as he strapped one of his bracers on.

"Your opponent is Lie Ren, a student from Beacon who fights with two bladed automatic pistols"

Orun just nodded again and finished strapping the pieces of armor on. After a few minutes of waiting and checking the straps of his armor and the condition of both Fury and Cuddles, a message came over the PA system. "Would Orun Terris and Lie Ren please make their way into the arena as your fight is about to start".

After the announcement finished Orun quickly made his out into the arena. When he stepped out into the arena his senses were overwhelmed by the shouting and applause of the crowd. After a few minutes it started to die down and he heard a faint "Break his legs" come from the crowd and he heard his opponent sigh before readying his two weapons and pointing them in the direction of Orun who, in response, gripped the handles that were located near the axe head but otherwise left the two weapons by his side. When his opponent raised his two guns towards him Orun just raised his axes pointed them towards Ren who had about a second to look confused before he was forced to dodge as Orun let loose a hail of machinegun fire. A few shots impacted against his Aura but the majority of them impacted harmlessly on the wall of the arena.

Ren started to run around the arena firing at Orun the entire time and by the time they had both ran out of ammunition, Ren's aura had been reduced to half while Orun's was about 70% full. Orun moved his grip back to the shaft of the axe and charged Ren letting his rage take over. Ren also started to run towards Orun and as soon as he got in range Orun swung his axe at Ren who jumped to the side and swung one gun at the chain which broke and his other at the axe knocking it out of his hand but otherwise not causing any damage.

Ren then pushed his advantage, swinging at Orun's exposed sections and he landed a few hits before Orun started to use the broken chain as a whip to keep him at bay. After a few seconds Orun wrapped the chain around Ren's wrist and yanked him forward before grabbing his other arm. He then started to headbutt Ren, who then broke his arm free of Orun's grip before channeling a large amount of his Aura and slamming his fist into his chest. The resulting blast caused a massive dust cloud and Ren who at this stage was exhausted was sure that the fight had ended but when he looked at his scroll he saw that Orun's aura bar was about a sliver above going into the red zone.

"What does it take to beat this guy" muttered Ren looking in the direction that Orun had gone.

He saw Orun quickly get to his feet before raising his axe over his head and throwing it at Ren who quickly jumped to the side dodging the axe which embedded itself in the sand of the area. Before Ren could run towards Orun and finish him off, he was sent flying by an explosion. After he landed, it took him a few seconds to gather the energy to open his eyes and when he did open them he saw Orun standing over him and holding out a hand for him to grab which he did and was quickly pulled up.

Orun quickly shook Ren's hand before saying "You are a quick little bastard but a good fighter nonetheless" he said before quickly walking back to his team.

* * *

As soon as Orun returned to the room Tabry got up out of his chair, sighed heavily, grabbed his bow and made his way out into the arena.

"Damn Orun, he almost had you there but yet again you win with those last ditch manoeuvres of yours." Hamilton said with a wicked grin on his face.

"What's with the stupid look on his face, Nigella?" Orun asked, not seeing what was so amusing. It must have been good though as he saw that even Nigella had the faintest hint of a smile on her face.

"Tabry's opponent just happens to be none other Yang Xiao Long." Nigella replied. Orun burst out laughing at what could potentially be Tabry's death.

Tabry on the other hand didn't find his situation amusing in the slightest as he stood near the centre of the arena, face to face with the blonde that had tried to kill him just hours ago. Yang, however seemed to find the situation extremely amusing. He knew he wasn't going to win this in a straight up brawl, especially considering she was a natural brawler. He would need to think up a strategy and keep her at bay for as long as possible if he was going to have any chance of winning. However Yang wasn't going to allow the wolf faunus any more time to strategize before she started the match on the offensive, launching shots off at Tabry. The faunus jumped out of the way of her projectiles and looked to see Yang wasn't in her starting position. He quickly activated his semblance to find Yang and sensed her directly above him. He already knew what she was about to do next and detached his bow and threw his dagger into the arena wall, pulling himself to the wall. He was just in time as Yang slammed the ground causing a shockwave to shake the ground. Tabry hanged off the arena wall and was soon falling as the shockwave dislodged his dagger from the wall.

That was when Tabry realised the Yang's ground slam had kicked up a massive cloud of sand, effectively decreasing the vision of the two combatants. Tabry quickly attached his weapon back into it's bow form and activated his semblance. The sand cloud may have effectively blinded Yang but as long as he remained stationary, Tabry's perception would give him perfect vision over the blonde. He took three arrows out of his quiver and shot them in rapid succession where he sensed the blonde was currently standing. The first arrow hit her directly in the chest sending her flying backwards, but as she rolled back on her feet she quickly caught on to Tabry's strategy and instinctively blocked the next two arrows with her gauntlets.

Although it took a chunk out of her aura bar, she had noticed the direction the arrows came from and she now knew her opponents whereabouts. She began dashing towards in the direction of her opponent and as she approached the arena wall she caught a glimpse of movement from her right as Tabry tried to avoid her line of sight. He had narrowly failed and Yang was now hot on his trail, intending to make him pay for ever laying his hands on her hair. She was approaching him rapidly and saw him stop moving, preparing for her to strike. That was just going to make the battle end quicker in Yang's favour. As Yang reached the faunus she aimed a punch directly at his chest but was shocked as Tabry managed to dodge to the side of her strike and grab her outstretched arm. Tabry used the momentum of her pursuit to swing her around, until he suddenly released on his hands on her arms and swung it around across her face, releasing his other hand as his fist came into contact. She was effectively knocked to the ground and was forced to roll out of the way as a pair of daggers came plunging down on her. She managed evade the strike just in time and quickly got back on her feet and swung her right fist around for a hook into Tabry's own face but it was yet again grabbed her arm. Unfortunately for Tabry however, Yang wasn't the type of person to fall for the same trick twice and used her left fist to drive a punch directly in the archer's stomach, simultaneously firing a shot out of her gauntlets. The blast would have sent him flying, however he was still gripping the brawler's right arm which she pulled back to get him close enough for her to give him a nasty headbut, sending him rolling across the sandy floor. By now the cloud of sand had dissipated and Yang could now clearly see the wolf faunus.

Tabry prepared himself for Yang's inevitable close range assault and readied his weapon in their dagger form, tossing the centre across his back and wrapping any loose sections around his wrists. He held the two daggers by the hilts and thought of one last strategy he could use to defeat the blonde who had managed to learn after every trick he managed to pull out of his sleeve and effectively use to her own advantage. He needed Yang to charge straight at him but instead she approached him slowly and only lunged at him when she was in close proximity. When she lunged, Tabry decided to try and bait her by rolling out of the way and quickly backing away. That got her into rushing at him in a frenzied sprint and when she jumped to try and knock his head off his shoulder, Tabry jumped out the way and grabbed an arrow, throwing it to the ground. When the arrow hit the sandy floor it exploded, launching a small sand cloud into Yang's face. Before she could retreat outside of the cloud, Tabry had unwrapped the string from his arms and back and held it by the string. He stood his ground and activated his semblance, swinging his daggers towards Yang. He sensed his opponent desperately blocking the two daggers that continued to appear out of nowhere, chipping away at her aura metre from all directions. Her aura metre was almost in the red zone, all he needed to do was hit her just a few more times and he would be victorious. He swung his daggers at the same time, hoping to finish the match then and there, as each dagger approached the blonde from opposing directions.

As he sensed the daggers swing across however, he felt the daggers momentum instantly stop as he sensed the blonde catching the daggers with her hands. Yang pulled on the daggers, sending Tabry flying towards her and she threw the daggers behind her. She jumped towards the wof faunus and saw him pull back on the string, sending the daggers towards her back. He was too late however as by the time the daggers made their way into her back, she had already used all her force to deliver an almighty punch into his chest, firing her weapon and launching him into the arena walls and his aura metre into the red zone. The daggers had also managed to put her aura metre into the red zone but it wasn't fast enough as she had already delivered the punch by the time they hit her.

She pulled the daggers out of her back and fell onto her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath. She saw Tabry doing the same and couldn't stop herself from smiling at her opponent. "Damn... that was a close one…. one more second... and I would have been... too slow to do anything." She said in between breaths.

"That was… a good fight… but maybe… we should try… to get off… the arena." Tabry replied, also speaking in between breaths.

In response, Yang collapsed onto her stomach before saying, "Nah. They can drag me off for all I care."

She heard Tabry chuckle lightly as he did the same before replying, "Sounds good to me." As he said those words they both fell unconscious on the arena ground.

A minute after the fight ended and neither of the fighters had made any move to make their way out of the arena. An announcement came over the PA system "Would members of both team NGHT and Team RWBY please come and collect your….er…..team mates." After the announcement Orun let out a sigh before getting out of the chair he was sitting in and walked out into the arena. When he walked out into the arena he noticed the entirety of team RWBY walking over to the unconscious body of Yang while Orun made his way straight towards Tabry. He kicked him a few times but he just responded by moaning and muttering something unintelligible. Sighing again Orun lifted Tabry up and slung him over his shoulder. he then looked over to see the Ruby, Weiss and Blake attempting to lift Yang off the ground but failing miserably. Orun turned towards the group, slung Yang over his shoulder, walked over to the room that team RWBY were using as their locker room and placed Yang into one of the chairs strewn around the room. He turned around to leave but his path was blocked by Ruby.

"Thanks for helping with Yang, I doubt any of us could have carried her"

"There's no need to thank me, I couldn't let her be dragged across the ground" he said letting a grin slip onto his face. Orun looked over at Ruby who appeared to be deep in thought and said, "If it's alright with you I would like to go back to my team." This appeared to snap Ruby at of her trance as her face turned a dark red and quickly moved out of the way. Orun walked past her, lightly chuckling to himself about how adorable she looked when she was embarrassed.

Orun then went back to his team and dumped Tabris body on the floor before sitting down and watching the other two fights. Blake trounced the only member of team CRDL that made it past the first round and Pyrrha had come out as the victor against Ruby in a long drawn out battle. After the fights Orun went back to the hotel and changed into something a bit more comfortable.


	4. Chapter 3: I'M GONNA KILL YOU TABRY

A/N: So we're back with Chapter 3, this chapter is just pure fluff, so hope you enjoy

Unlike the previous night where the teams all went to the same restaurant each team was given a sum of money and went out and chose their own restaurant for the evening and although most teams decided where they wanted to eat with very little argument, the same could not be said for team RWBY. Both Ruby and Yang wanted to go eat somewhere relatively plain and casual while Weiss wanted to go somewhere classy. Blake didn't care, she just wanted seafood served on a platter and begging for her to devour them. Unfortunately for the cat-faunus however, their argument didn't seem like it would be ending anytime soon and her craving for fish was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. She noticed the lien hanging loosely from Weiss' hand and that the docks were nearby.

She slowly approached the heiress from behind, while she was distracted and snatched a small amount of the lien before running off in the direction of the docks. The remaining three members turned around and saw Blake running off. Weiss threw her hands in the air and yelled "Oh screw this!" before handing the money to Ruby and stalking off, Yang and Ruby both looked at each other shrugged and went to go find a restaurant.

* * *

Team NGHT who had never been to Vale, quickly got lost and ended up wandering aimlessly around trying to find somewhere to eat. After a few more minutes Hamilton spoke up "Admit it you have no idea where you are going."

Orun opened his mouth to reply but was stopped when someone quickly ran around the corner and they both ended up on the floor. After muttering a few inappropriate words about people who needed to watch where they were going, Orun got to his feet and saw who had run into him. "Blake?"

Blake quickly got up from here feet and quickly explained. "Sorry, I was running away from my team. Their arguing was denying me my fish, so I stole some of the lien while they were too busy arguing."

Tabry laughed lightly at what she had just told them and replied by saying, "Well I know where I'm going for food. Pass me some lien and head West, you'll find a restaurant of some kind there." The rest of team NGHT just stood there either shocked, suspicious or angry at Tabry.

"You knew where to go the whole time Tabry and you didn't think to tell us?" Nigella asked, already knowing the answer.

"First of all, not really but when you can sense a group of people all eating in the same area, the first thought that pops up is usually that they're at a restaurant of some kind. Second of all, it was amusing to see Orun walk around aimlessly. Thirdly, now you see why I'm heading off to the docks with Blake for food." He said with that damn grin that they had learned to despise.

"One day I am going to kill you Tabry." Orun threatened as he handed Tabry a small amount of the lien they had been given.

"Look on the bright side partner, I wont be around to put anymore coffee stains on Cuddles."

Orun felt assured as Blake and Tabry left for the docks and began to inspect Cuddles as he smiled at the fact that it was safe from the wolf's hands for tonight. His assurance was short lived however as he saw something that made him look back up to see if his partner was in sight. There was fur from Tabry's tail on his precious axe. He was a fool to think Tabry would ever let him go happy. "TABRY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK!"

After Orun calmed down they made their way towards the restaurant Tabry had told them about and just before they got there Orun was knocked over. Once again he felt his anger start to rise and he got even more angry when he heard the click of a camera and Hamilton snickering. The person quickly got off of him and soon Orun was standing on his feet. He then quickly turned around to see who it was who had knocked him over. When he saw it was Ruby who was red faced and stumbling out apologies, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle due to her embarrassment and he felt his anger die down before he remembered that he had heard the click of a camera and quickly spun around to face Hamilton.

When Hamilton saw the murderous look on Orun's face he quickly sprinted past him before hiding behind the person he recognised as the person both Tabry and Nigella fought in the tournament. When Orun started to walk towards him Yang spoke up "Why don't you two continue this fight later and we go and get some food."

Orun who was starving at this point just sighed before saying "fine" and walking off towards the restaurant.

They had to wait a few minutes to get a table but they were soon sitting down and waiting for a waiter or waitress to come and take their orders. Due to the exchange the previous night, Orun and Weiss sat at different ends of the table. Weiss who was sitting across from Nigella seemed to be getting along quite well and they were discussing their opinions on their own teams and who would most likely win the tournament. Yang and Hamilton had decided to sit next to one another and after a minute of trivial discussion they devolved to flirting with one another much to the embarrassment of Ruby, who was talking to Orun mainly about the fights they had been in. It took a few minutes for a Waiter to arrive and take their orders and then about ten minutes for the food to arrive. Orun , who had ordered a rack of ribs, and Ruby , who had ordered chicken schnitzel stopped their conversation and both started to wolf down their food and by the time the others were about halfway through their meals, they had finished their own. Ruby looked over at Orun to see that his face was covered in sauce and she couldn't help but break out into a fit of laughter Orun just looked at her with a confused look on his face and said "What are you laughing about?"

Ruby had a hard time replying as she was laughing too hard to string a coherent sentence together but eventually she managed to say "You should see your face." she managed to get out before breaking out into a another fit of laughter.

Orun then took a paper towel off the table and tried to clean the sauce off after a few minutes and after five paper towels he finally managed to clean it all off. Afterwards they both broke into a massive fit of laughter that last a good two minutes . After their fits of laughter had subsided they continued their previous conversation while the others finished off their meals.

After everyone had finished and paid for their meals they started to make their way back to the hotel and about halfway back Yang stopped outside a cinema and said "Why don't we go and see a movie?"

"That sounds like a great idea, I've heard there are quite a few good movies showing." Hamilton said, agreeing with Yang's idea.

"As much as I'd love to go and see a movie with you, I think I would rather go and get some sleep" Weiss said before walking off.

"Well it seems the Ice Queen isn't going to join us so what about you Big Bear?" he asked Orun

"Someone has got keep an eye on you and throw you through a wall when you go too far"

"I suppose that's reasonable, what about you red?" Hamilton said turning to Ruby

"Why not, it's not like I've got anything better to do"

"You already know my answer Hamilton" Nigella said before walking off

"Well its looks like it just the four of us so off we go" Hamilton said, walking into the cinema with the other's close behind.

Hamilton insisted that they let the ladies pick the movie and so they ended up going to see a sci-fi movie. After they bought their tickets they decided to spend the remaining lien they had left at the candy bar, As soon as they walked in both Ruby and Orun were drawn towards a certain item, Giant Chocolate Chip Cookies, both of them quickly grabbed one and basically sprinted over to the counter , quickly paying for it before handing the remaining to Hamilton and running off into the the theatre.

About an hour into the movie Orun and Ruby had both drifted off to sleep, Hamilton noticed when he went to go tell Orun something and noticed that he was fast asleep. The next thing he noticed was that Ruby was curled up in a ball and lying against Orun chest. Hamilton had a hard time keeping in his laughter and he quickly took a picture before nudging Yang and whispering, "It looks you're sister has a new teddy bear" while pointing over to where Orun and Ruby were sleeping.

"Look at them, they are so cute together" Yang said before returning to watching the movie

After the movie ended Hamilton shook Orun to wake him up and when he did the first he felt was a weight on his chest. He shocked when he saw Ruby curled up on his chest and he felt his ears start to burn as he gently shook her. Instead of waking up she just curled up tighter and muttered something unintelligible. Sighing, Orun slipped his arms under Ruby before standing up and carrying her out of the cinema and back towards the hotel.

It took them about ten minutes to get back to the hotel and when Yang offered to carry Ruby he refused saying "I can manage"

Because each team was given a room on a different floor , Hamilton left the elevator leaving Orun with Yang

"So you and my sister ehh" Yang said smirking

For about the seventh time that night Orun's face went red before quickly saying "No I have no interest in dating your sister"

"Are you saying that you don't find my sister attractive" Yang said

"I never said that" Orun said as his face turned redder

"So you're saying that you do find my sister attractive, but aren't you only here for about another week? I don't think you dating my sister for a week and then leaving her would make me very happy."

"AHHHH YOU'RE WORSE THAN HAMILTON!" Orun yelled out in frustration

Orun's outburst also woke Ruby up who remained in his arms for about a second before leaping out of his arms and stumbling out "Did I…?"

"Yes" Yang quickly cut her off

"And he….?"

"Yep"

"The entire way?"

"Sure did."

Orun stood there confused, looking in between the two sisters before just sighing and waiting for the elevator to arrive at their floor, eventually it did and Yang quickly stepped out and headed towards her room, Ruby waited for a second before jumping, planting a light kiss on Orun's cheek before running off, Orun stood there in the elevator, dumbstruck for a minute before snapping out of his trance and heading back to his room, as he walked in he noticed Hamilton was sitting there grinning like an idiot and before he could make a comment Orun cut him off "It's late and if you make some stupid comment about me and Ruby I will throw you out the window."

Hamilton who had no desired to catch the elevator back up kept his mouth shut and rolled over and went to sleep. Orun quickly walked over to his bed and quickly fell asleep

* * *

As Tabry and Blake walked around the corner from the wolf faunus' team, Tabry looked at Blake and said, "If you want to get to your fish then I would suggest running as if your life depended on it, because it just might."

Blake looked at him curiously before replying, "Why would my life be in risk….."

"TABRY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK!" Blake jumped in shock at Orun's voice and on instinct started running as quickly as felinely possible. By the time she stopped running she found herself and Tabry at her favourite restaurant.

"You really do love antagonising Orun, don't you?" Blake asked, her attention focused on the wolf faunus.

"Nothing like risking life and many limbs just for the sake of a few laughs." he replied with the same wolfish grin that seemed to be his trademark expression. Blake couldn't help but chuckle at his remarks.

"Well we should go in so I can finally get my hands on my fish." Tabry laughed as they entered the restaurant. Blake noticed the other people dining at the restaurant staring at Tabry with disgust and at herself with disapproval. She sighed and shook her head as she fell witness to what she had been avoiding for years. Discrimination. However, Tabry seemed to take it proudly, staring at the crowd of people in a glare that said, 'Think I'm a disgrace? Then try and do something about it, I'll take you all on.' Everyone seemed to turn their gazes away from the two under his glare and continued to eat their meals. Tabry smirked at his victory with the staring contest as they took their seats at a table and chose their meals. Blake opted for tuna and salad, while Tabry ordered salmon and chips. They ate their food in silence and promptly left after paying for their meals. Blake felt bad for Tabry having to deal with the discrimination that her people had suffered for so long. She still wore her bow that hid her ears, yet just being associated with a faunus was cause enough to be shown disapproval in this 'perfect society'.

"It must have been tough to get through life as a faunus" she said as the two of them walked across the pier.

"It must have been just as tough to keep your heritage hidden for so long." She stopped as he said those words, shocked and confused as to how he knew.

"How...did you…"

"That bow may hide your cat ears effectively from most people but my semblance lets me see right through your disguise" he answered with that trademark grin of his. She wasn't entirely sure whether she loved it or loathed it. "Now seeing as there are no potential onlookers who could uncover your secret, how about you take that bow off your head."

She looked around to make sure that no one was watching and sighed as she saw took off the ribbon that had kept her identity hidden for so long.

"Why do you hide those ears of yours?" Tabry asked.

"Why do you think? Because I want to avoid the discrimination that our race has suffered for generations…"

"And shaming your own race by even thinking of hiding your identity."

"You think I'm ashamed to be a faunus?!"

"If you weren't, then why would you have need of the bow. You would be showing those ears of yours to the humans proudly and not care what they thought of you."

"I stood proudly for our race once and what did I get out of it? A lifetime of criminal activity and a guilty conscience! I left that life behind so I could start a new life as a huntress and not be treated as some indecent creature that needs to be put down and killed!"

"And how does hiding those cat ears of yours change anything?"

"Because people now treat me like an equal and not as some slave."

"Equal? They treat you as if you're someone else entirely. Do your own team even know about your identity or are you keeping them, the very people you are supposed to trust in life or death situations, in this illusion as well?"

"They know already and have accepted me as a member of their team."

"Then why do you feel the need to hide yourself from everyone else, when your own team have accepted you?"

"Because I've seen others that aren't nearly as accepting." Tabry burst out in laughter at her comment. Blake however wasn't nearly as amused. "What do you find so funny about what I said?"

"How about the fact the you're worried about what other people would think about you when you managed to gain the acceptance of the heiress to the Schnee Company herself." Blake's anger melted as quickly as it had risen when he had made his point. He was right. If Weiss herself had managed to accept her as a teammate then what did she have to fear from the rest of humanity. Yet as she held the ribbon in her hands she couldn't just throw it away. It had been with her for longer than she could remember and felt slightly attached to it.

"I'm sorry but I just can't throw my bow away" she told the wof faunus as she tied over her ears again. "It's been with me for too long to just dispose of it." To her surprise however, Tabry didn't seem to resent her or disapprove of her.

"I don't agree with your choice but I'll respect it as your own choice. Just don't leave that bow alone with me or else you'll never see again."

Blake couldn't help but laugh out of relief. "Thank you Tabry, I appreciate it." She was relieved that Tabry wasn't going to hate her after their argument and she knew now probably wasn't the best time to ask for information but her curiosity overpowered any caution she had towards the subject. "So how did you get by in life, I mean with being a faunus and all?"

Tabry sighed, almost out of sadness. "Apparently I was abandoned as a child but was taken in by a group of other faunus that lived on the streets. We were like a family of sorts, stealing from those who wouldn't sell to us and paying those who would be more than happy to sell to us. Back then, I was more optimistic about faunus and human relations and had even made a few good friends that were humans." Tabry said those words with a hint of happiness on his face. 'It must have been a pleasant life for Tabry, being able to have a family to care for.' Blake thought.

Tabry's face then began to grow sad. "Most of that changed however when I just happened to come across a mugging by some human thugs. They stabbed a guy and took his wallet but ran when they spotted me, I guess they must have been in conflict with my own family. I ran to the guy that got stabbed and I saw that he was dying. I could have just left him to die slowly and painfully but when he looked at me, he seemed to be pleading for me to end the pain. So I gave him the only form of mercy I could and stabbed him through the heart. Unfortunately an innocent bystander just happened to see me and called the cops on me. I fled the streets and left my whole life behind, where I had no one to look out for me or anyone I could look out for. I had lived with a family who supported each other, even though we weren't even related biologically. From then on, I was forced to fend for myself and I couldn't trust anyone except for myself. You could say that was the death of any optimism I still had about anything. I used to think that death was just a trivial subject that wouldn't bother me until I was old and wrinkly, and I would simply laugh off any notion that it might come for me early. That man's death made me grow up and I realised that death could be just around the corner if I wasn't careful."

Blake felt saddened by how lonely Tabry's life had become. "Then how did you manage to get accepted into combat school?"

Tabry managed a small chuckle as he thought back to that day fondly. "I tried to steal Orun's wallet and lets just say that the headmaster just happened to be watching the fight that ensued between us."

"How did that fight end?"

"With me getting thrown through a brick wall." Blake couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the thought of Tabry colliding into a brick wall and leaving a hole in it. "And since then there have been many more brick walls that have ended with a giant gap in them, and I suspect that when I return to the hotel, there will be another one to add to the list."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that in your life but at least you have a team now that you can trust, just like you used to." Blake said as she stood up from the pier they were sitting on. "It's getting late so I should be heading back to my team, but you wouldn't mind if we met up again, would you?" she asked hopefully. She couldn't stop herself from trying to know more about the wolf faunus.

"Sounds good but on one condition."

"And what condition would that be?"

"I really don't want to see that bow on your head. Cat ears look better than bows in my opinion."

Blake was tempted to refuse but she soon decided that she loved that stupid grin of his. "Then I guess it's a date."

Her words had the desired effect as the wolf faunus went back to his trademark grin. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

A/N: So there is chapter 3 for you, now there is one thing I need to talk to you about and that is my upcoming holiday I will be gone for 17 days and my co-writer is also on holiday so there will be very little if any work done on this fanfiction, but we do have chapter 4 finished so that will be posted while I am holiday but there will most likely be a new chapter the week after.

Signed Blargmaster13


	5. Chapter 4: Round 3

A/N: Happy Christmas, I know it's abit Early but I will explain later. Enjoy.

Chapter 4  
The following morning the remaining combatants retrieved their weapons and donned their armour and headed down to the restaurant on the bottom floor of the hotel. Orun quickly piled food onto his plate before sitting down at a table. Unsurprisingly Ruby decided to sit away from Orun, who was still trying to process exactly what had happened the night before. After quickly eating his dinner and he got up and made his way to the arena to wait for his match.

He didn't have to wait long and soon after he made it to the arena, he was called for his match and was soon standing in the arena looking at his opponent, Blake. As soon as the fight started Orun let out a battlecry and sprinted towards his opponent. He swung his axe at Blake but she made no attempt to dodge. He was surprised when the axe cleaved straight through her and the image of Blake disappeared. He soon felt his aura take a blow on his side and he swung around to defend himself only to find himself cleaving through another image of Blake. Orun wasn't used to this kind of fighting and couldn't keep track of the agile fighter, who was quickly chipping away at his aura metre. Taking a note out of Tabry's book, he threw his axes into the sandy floor and let the axes explode, forming a cloud of sand around the two fighters. Orun then reversed his grip on the axes and proceeded to shoot rounds from his machine gun shafts around him. By the time he ran out of rounds to fire and the sand cloud dissipated he saw Blake with her weapon in gun from, tied to a ribbon. He flipped his axes back around grasping the hafts and sprinting at Blake and everything time he got close or went to swing she would just use her after-image to dodge his attacks.

Her constant dodging just served to piss off Orun even more and eventually she achieved something few had ever done before her, she caused Orun to snap. Orun let out an ear splitting roar before sprinting at Blake. even managed to use her after-image to dodge a few swings but every swing was followed up by another one less than a second after the previous and soon Blake's aura metre was close to going into the red zone. Blake started to distance herself from the berserker and starting to shoot at him from a distance and kept jumping away when Orun got too close. After about a minute of running and taking shots at Orun stopped in the centre of the arena and threw his axes, gripped the chains and then did something that shocked the entire crowd, he started to spin and as he picked up speed, sand started to get knocked up and despite Blake's best efforts to dodge the axes her aura metre was eventually knocked into the red zone.

After Orun stopped spinning he stood there for a few seconds before shouting across the arena "Got ya speedy bastard!" He then proceeded to pass out while Blake, who was not in any danger of passing out, walked back to her team. A minute later Nigella, Tabry and Hamilton walked out into the arena and dragged Orun back into their locker room.

* * *

After Orun was dragged back into the locker room, Tabry proceeded to make his way towards the locker room of Team RWBY so he could take Blake out on the date they had agreed on. As he approached the team's lockers, he noticed Yang walking out onto the arena, while the rest of them watched her. "Do you guys mind if I borrow Blake for a few hours?" he asked, raising his voice to get their attention.

"Sure", was Blake's response as she walked over to the wolf faunus' side, a smile on her face. Before they left for their date, Tabry cleared his throat and indicated above her head. "Oh, I almost forgot", she said as she placed her hands on the bow covering her cat ears and untied it showing her true identity to Tabry and the rest of her team. Tabry looked at Weiss' and Ruby's expressions and noticed their surprise. He was about to make his disapproval known but was stopped when Ruby turned her attention to Blake.

"Blake, are you sure you're ok with going out in public without your bow?"

"Well it's not like I have much of a choice in the matter." she replied with a shy smile. Tabry was relieved to see that she had been honest to her teammates about her identity.

"So where would you like to go this time and before you ask, no, we are not going to the same restaurant we did last night."

Blake gave him a frown that would have melted most men into submission but only served to amuse Tabry to no end. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not a cat like you and I can only tolerate so much seafood." Blake just continued to glare at Tabry. This was not the best start to their date and they were yet to even begin.

"Fine but you're paying for the meals." This only made Tabry go to that devilish grin of his, which Blake now switched back to hating.

"Ok, I'll just steal some money off some passerby's to pay for your meal."

Ruby and Weiss' jaws dropped as Blake hissed at Tabry, demonstrating her cat-like side. This only caused the wolf faunus to crack up laughing, even bringing a tear to his eye. The message was clear to Blake, 'Score one for the dogs.' Blake, angry at being laughed at, turned her back to Tabry and began to storm off until she was stopped by the wolf faunus. "Ok fine, I'll pay for the meal with my own lien." Blake turned back around and approached with a smirk that told him that the cats had evened up the score. This was only returned with a look in the wolf's eyes that seemed to be challenging her. She already knew that this was going to be a very long competition between them to prove which species was supreme and she couldn't wait to send him running with his tail between his legs.

They agreed to dine at a small cafe that Blake had visited from time to time. Tabry soon found out that he loved the coffee there and suggested that they come here more often. Blake, who was enjoying her cup of tea, saw no reason to argue. After finishing their meals, the two faunus left the establishment and walked over to the pier where they had conversed with one another, the previous night. It was approaching evening and the sun was about to begin its descent as the two sat by the pier and waited for it to set. They had both discovered that they both enjoyed watching the sun set, almost as if it was shedding all of its concerns from the world and resting peacefully.

"You mentioned that you lived a life of crime before you joined Beacon, do you mind me asking about that?" Blake usually avoided talking about her past but he had told her of his past and felt it was only fair that he knew of her own past."

"I don't usually talk about this but I was once a member of the White Fang." Tabry raised an eyebrow at her affiliation but stayed silent and listened to her story. She told him of how the organisation used to be peaceful and how she left when they resorted to more violent means in order to gain equality. "And so I applied for Beacon and kept my criminal identity a secret, all with the help of a little, black bow."

"Even though I still hate that bow, I understand now why you wore it. Thank you for telling me Blake, I appreciate it."

"Thank you for listening to me and not judging me because of my past affiliations."

"Why would I? It's not like my past was any prettier than yours."

They smiled warmly as they turned their attention back to the sun setting and shedding its concerns away, along with the two faunus' own concerns. As it grew dark Blake placed her head on Tabry's shoulder, only to have him scratch her around the ears. Tabry was hoping to get a hiss out of her to add another point to the dog tally but what he got instead was even more priceless. She purred. He couldn't resist going back to his wolfish grin as her body vibrated with pleasure. He saw her look up at him and he gave her a look that told her that another point had been added to the dog tally. She gave him that same murderous frown, which once again only served to amuse him even more. Admittedly, he thought she looked adorable when she purred or gave him the 'death stare' but he wasn't going to let her know that. He was beginning to learn why people liked to toy with their pet cats. Unfortunately for the wolf faunus, one thing that domestic house cats couldn't do was to pull at his tail quite forcefully. He gave out a quick welp and squeal as he found out that a cat faunus had no such problems. He saw Blake give him a quick smirk as she yet again evened the tally.

He quickly went back to grinning before saying, "You really are determined to put up a fight aren't you?" Blake just gave him an almost evil smirk that told him everything he needed to know. He was going to have fight through hell and back to beat this one… and he loved it. "I think I'm in love with you already." he said jokingly and he was rewarded with Blake blushing lightly. 'That was just too precious.' he thought and he couldn't hold himself back from going all the way and kissing her.

It was quick and didn't last longer than a second but for the the two faunus, it was special to them. Blake looked surprised as his lips met her but she didn't resist him and when his lips left hers, she just looked at him in shock for a few seconds before putting her arms around his neck and pulling him back into a much longer and more passionate kiss.

* * *

An hour after his fight Orun woke up and the first thing he heard was Hamilton saying "Good Morning Teddy Bear, I hope you had a nice nap"

In response Orun just glared at him and said "Sod off Hamilton I'm not in the mood for this"

"Well anyway I suggest you get up and clean yourself because I've got a date with Yang"

"And why do I have to get ready?" Orun asked confused

"Cause you've got a date with Ruby" he said before running off

Orun was about to give chase to Hamilton but he still felt tired from his fight so he just sighed and started to clean himself off while waiting for Hamilton to return. It took around ten minutes for Hamilton to get back. Hamilton who had changed into something a bit formal looked at Orun and said "When I said get ready, I kinda expected you to change out of your combat gear and into something a bit more... comfortable"

"My armour is comfortable"

"That's not the point... oh screw it you don't have enough time to change so lets just go"

So both of them left the locker room and Hamilton led them to where they were meeting Ruby and Yang, when they arrived Hamilton quickly walked over to Yang "Looking great Blondie, you ready for our date?" Hamilton said smirking

"I'm always ready but it's cute that you asked" Yang said winking at Hamilton

The two of them then walked off leaving Orun and Ruby by themselves "So what do you want to do?" Ruby asked

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to" Orun replied

"Yeah I know but my sister and your friend seem set on getting the two of us to go on a date, and if we don't my sister will ask me how it went and then I will have to make something up and then she'll know I'm lying and then she'll do this whole thing again"

While Ruby was spouting out her sentence Orun felt a grin spread across his face after she finished her little rant she looked up at Orun and seeing his grin she frowned and said "It's not funny"

"It's not that, it's just…" He cut himself before he finished the sentence

After a few seconds of silence Orun spoke up again "Well since it's still quite early why don't we spar for a while, I know its not the normal thing to do on a date but neither of us are exactly normal."

"That sound's like a great idea" Ruby said before walking off towards, with Orun following close by, the place where she knew they could spar uninterrupted. They quickly made it to an open clearing on the top of a hill where they quickly checked their weapons and armour and started to spar.

They continued to spar and soon the sun had begun to set and they would have continued to do so if Hamilton and Yang hadn't found them and interrupted them during the middle of sparing.

"I told you" They heard Hamilton say while they were both in the middle of their swings, Hamilton's voice stunned them both and they both looked over towards where Hamilton was standing "Orun when I said you're going on a date I wanted you to maybe go for a walk, go to a cafe or go see a movie, not friggin fight each other" he said throwing his hands in the air

"We couldn't think of anything to do so we decided the best thing to do would be to spar. Isn't that what you're suppose to do on dates? Do something that both people want to do?" Orun replied grinning

"Don't be a smartass, that's my job and that's not my point. My point is that when you're on a date the whole point of it is to…" he paused for a second before saying "I am not going to finish that sentence for safety reasons"

"Smart move" Orun said knowing what he was most likely going to say

"Well anyway, now that I know that you've been fighting for the past few hours I think it's best if we go and get some food together and then you can go off and do anything except sparring, is that ok with everyone?"

Hamilton's question was met with a chorus of yes's and they were soon walking around trying to find a good restaurant to eat at and with Yang leading the group they quickly found a place that they all agreed upon. Although it was quite busy they were squeezed in, albeit outside. The flirting that had occurred between Hamilton and Yang yesterday had only gotten worse and not only did they happen more often, they had gotten dirtier, most them causing Ruby's cheeks to glow red with embarrassment. As it got later and the sun finally set, the night got quite cold.

"It's getting quite cold isn't it?" Hamilton said

"You seem a bit uncomfortable, maybe you should have worn something a bit warmer." Orun said with a smirk plastered on his face

In return Hamilton just glared him for a seconds before saying "You're getting too good at this"

Orun merely shrugged and said "I had a good teacher"

After a few more minutes of idle chat Hamilton turned to Ruby "So how do you like you're new teddy bear Ruby?"

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked

In response Hamilton showed her the picture of Ruby lying asleep on Orun at the cinema. This caused her to go extremely red and start spluttering. She looked over at Yang who was barely holding in her laughter and Orun was giving Hamilton a death stare, which caused him to burst out laughing which was soon followed by Yang's laughter. For the rest of the meal Orun gave Hamilton and Yang death stares while Ruby focused fully on her food as her face was still red with embarrassment and didn't say anything else.

After they finished their meals Hamilton turned to Orun and said "Since this is the first date, it means you and I have got to pay so get out your wallet Teddy Bear and we will split the bill"

Orun growled at Hamilton before getting the money out of his wallet and placing it in the middle of the table. After the bill was paid the four of them got up and they all left the restaurant. They walked together for a few minutes before Hamilton and Yang started to flirt again. At this point Orun and Ruby had enough of it and quickly walked away from the two.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on you, last night, your friend seems to be giving you a hard time because of it " Ruby said.

"It's alright, thats just Hamilton being Hamilton and you have to admit it does look kinda adorable"

"Yeah it is and I've got to say you do look pretty comfortable"

"Not you too" Orun said

"I mean I can see why he calls you Teddy Bear because you do seem very cuddly when you aren't angry" Ruby's sentence was cut short when she noticed that Orun was readying to tackle her and so she quickly turned around and started to run.

Orun chased her for a few minutes and although Orun was fast he was nowhere near as fast as Ruby who could easily outrun Orun. Ruby stumbled on a rock which allowed Orun to catch up and managed to get his arms around her before he too tripped and they both ended up rolling down a hill. After they stopped rolling they both burst out laughing which lasted a few minutes. When they stopped laughing they both noticed that Ruby was lying on Orun they both turned red. Ruby quickly stood up and offered her hand to Orun who took it and pulled him up. Ruby who was still smiling which faded when she looked up and saw the expression on his face, sadness tinged with a bit of anger and unsurety

"Are you ok Orun?" Ruby asked

Orun was snapped out of his trance and said "Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking"

"What about?" she asked

"I'd rather not talk about it"

"If that's what you want"

After that Orun and Ruby walked back to the hotel together, bid each other goodnight and went back to their teams.

A/N: I know I said this would be updated once a week but like I said I am on holidays and so I decided to post this chapter a bit earlier because I am not sure when I will have internet or not so here is your late christmas present.


	6. Chapter 5: Fair Enough

A/N: All right we are back from our holidays and here is the next chapter.

Chapter 5

While the rest of their teams went out on their dates, Weiss and Nigella were eating their meal at one of Vale's more high end cafes. The two of them were happy to finally get away from the daily hustle and bustle that their teammates constantly put them through. Much of their conversation revolved around what they believed to be their teams' shortcomings and how much it drove them insane. Weiss had learned that Nigella was more used to ignoring the antics that her team usually caused, which would have driven Weiss insane. However, one thing that managed to get on Nigella's nerves was Tabry's constant antagonising of Orun. Apparently they had been forced to switch dorms 18 times within the space of just a few months, just because he had a habit of 'accidentally' touching that damn axe of Orun's. They eventually left the restaurant and said their goodbyes to one another before Weiss started to walk aimlessly around town deep in thought.

She wandered for a few hours and because she was so deep in thought she ended up in an alley in one of the less respectable areas of town. She was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts when she walked into something… or more precisely, someone. Weiss looked up to see a man wearing white armour. She immediately recognised the armour as the armour commonly worn by the White Fang. She quickly jumped back and pulled out Myrtenaster as multiple White Fang members revealed themselves and began to face her.

"Well well well what do we have here? Oh this is my lucky day Weiss Schnee, I'm going to be rewarded handsomely for capturing you so why don't you make it easy on yourself and come along quietly" said one of the White Fang members and in response Weiss only assumed a fighting position. "Well it's your choice, get her boys" he said as Weiss was flanked by White Fang members.

As she prepared for a very difficult fight, two of the White Fang members were hit by large fireballs and were sent flying. The remaining combatants, including Weiss, turned around to see a person with a gauntlet on each hand, with steam coming off the fingertips. "Now is that any way to treat a lady?" the person asked.

"Well it seems that this just got interesting. You get the princess, I'll take this asshole" the White Fang member who had spoken before said as he pulled his weapon off his back, a mingun that had spikes on it. After that, the fight broke out again with Weiss fighting the remaining White Fang members while the one that appeared to be the leader fought with the stranger.

The leader let loose a constant barrage of bullets at the stranger who evaded the majority of them with a few impacting harmlessly on his aura. After a few minutes, the gunfire stopped and the leader's gun had jammed. Swearing, he quickly dropped his weapon and raised his arms just in time to block a punch from the stranger and he retaliated with a punch aimed at his opponents chest but before it could impact, his arm was grabbed by the stranger and he looked at it and saw ice starting to encase it. His opponent then swung at his stomach and when the punch connected he felt a large amount of electricity go through his system before he was sent flying into a wall and was knocked unconscious, the stranger then launched a few more fireballs at the remaining White Fang members that were failing to capture Weiss, who were also sent flying into a wall and knocked unconscious.

He then walked over to Weiss who was lying on the floor trying to catch her breath "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine" she said in between breaths.

"You don't look all that ok, I mean I suppose you did just fight off about seven White Fang members but you look like you're ready to pass out."

"Are you going to just stand there and make jokes or are you going to help me?" Weiss asked, obviously losing her patience.

"Oh right" the stranger said before walking to where Weiss was lying and lifting her up onto her feet.

"Thank you now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my hotel" Weiss said before turning and walking off.

"I'll walk back with you then" The stranger replied, quickly catching up.

"I would prefer it if you did not follow me" Weiss said.

"Well too bad Princess because I have no clue how to get back there so I'm just going to follow you whether you like it or not."

"Fine you can follow me back to hotel but only if you tell me who you are."

The stranger bowed before saying "Of course your Grace I am Sir Ian of Atlas here to fight in the tournament."

"Are you always this annoying?"

"Personally I wouldn't say annoying, I would say dramatic but yes I am always this dramatic."

"If you don't shut up I will slap you."

Ian bowed again "Of course your Grace your wish is my command" after he finished his sentence he was slapped in the face by Weiss who then stormed off with Ian quickly following behind rubbing his cheek. "Hey, did I do something to offend you Princess or is this how most conversations you have with people end up?"

"Do I look like some fragile damsel in distress that is always in need of rescuing to you?"

"If I say yes will you slap me again?"

"Yes I will."

"Than no you do not look like a fragile damsel in distress."

In response Weiss slapped him again to which Ian responded with "What the hell was that for?"

"For lying to me" Weiss said.

"I wasn't lying to you, I just saw you take on seven trained killers and win, I may seem it but I'm not that stupid."

"That remains to be seen."

"Now that was just uncalled for."

"Shut up before I slap you again."

"Fine" and with that the two of them continued their journey back to the hotel in utter silence. The two made quick progress to their destination and soon parted ways. Weiss was left with a few bruises from her fight and Ian with a very sore cheek from Weiss.

As Weiss walked into the room she saw the rest of her team was still out on their dates and so she got changed into her nightgown, laid down on her bed and waited for her team to get back. She didn't have to wait long until Ruby walked into the room. Propping herself up onto her elbow, she greeted her teammate "Hey Ruby".

Ruby just looked over at Weiss and said, sounding rather deflated, "Hey."

"Are you ok Ruby? You seem kinda off." Weiss asked.

"It's nothing really, it's just that my 'date' with Orun ended kinda weirdly."

"What do you mean?"

"It was going really well but then at the end of the night he just kinda closed up."

"To be honest I don't really know if I can be any help I don't have much experience with boys and I'm not going to even bother trying to understand Orun."

"What happened between your families? I asked Orun and the only thing he would say is that your family stole something from them that they considered valuable."

Weiss sighed before answering Ruby's question "When my Grandfather first started up the Schnee Dust Company we only had access to a very small amount of dust and although it was enough to make it by, none of the large mines would take the risk and invest in my Grandfather. That was until Orun's grandfather made the decision to make a trade agreement and after that, the Schnee Dust Company started to grow and soon became the global power that it is today."

"That doesn't explain why you and Orun almost came to blows."

"I was getting to that and if you just had of waited I would have told you." Weiss snapped at Ruby "Anyway after Orun's grandfather died there was some dispute over who owned the land, after a long legal battle that went for about a year, my father ended up with the rights to the land and the Terris family were evicted from the land."

"I suppose that explains why the two of you are angry at each other" Ruby was not entirely convinced that, that was the real reason they were bitter towards one another but she let it go regardless.

Soon after Ruby and Weiss's conversation they heard giggling and other sounds coming from outside their room. Knowing full well that was most likely Yang and Hamilton, Ruby opened the door, grabbed Yang by the arm and dragged her inside before slamming the door on Hamilton.

"Really Yang? You've known this guy for a few days and you're already making out?" Ruby said, almost disapprovingly.

"What can I say sis, he's hot." Yang replied with a perverted grin.

And a few minutes later Blake walked into the room with a grin on her face and her clothes slightly ruffled "Oh not you too Blake!" Ruby said.

"What?" Blake questioned, confusion evident on her face.

"You made out with Tabry didn't you?."

"No, I would never do such a thing."

"Please don't lie to me Blake."

"Oh fine, me and Tabry may have kissed...for a few minutes" Blake said as her cheeks reddened.

"Oh come on Ruby we all know the reason you are making a fuss about this because you didn't get anywhere with Orun." Yang said accusingly.

Ruby spun around to face Yang, her face now extremely red "That is not the reason and you know it."

"Oh I'm not sure Ruby, I saw the way you were looking at Orun at breakfast and I'm pretty sure you wanted to do more than just make out with him." After the sentence left her mouth she was immediately tackled by Ruby and a brawl soon broke out which was quickly stopped by a loud knock on their door.

Blake opened the door to reveal Orun "I was sent by Hamilton to retrieve a package or something."

A huge grin spread over Yang's face "Yep here it is" she said as she quickly pushed Ruby out the door into Orun before quickly closing the door and locking it.

Both Orun and Ruby stood there for a few seconds trying to register what had happened and when it finally processed what happened Ruby started to bang on the door while Orun started to walk towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"To throw Hamilton out a window" Orun replied as he stepped into the elevator.

Not wanting to be left behind Ruby quickly dashed into the elevator and soon Orun was opening the door of Team NGHT's hotel room and when Hamilton saw the murderous intent in Orun's eyes he quickly hid behind Nigella.

"Now Orun remember the last time you broke something at a hotel" Hamilton said trying his best to avoid being thrown out a window.

Orun just sighed, walked over to the window opened it then turned to face Hamilton "Fair enough" Hamilton said before walking over to Orun who picked him up and threw him out the window.

"Was that really necessary Orun?' Nigella asked.

"Yes, yes it was."

"Look on the bright side we won't have to pay for a new wall" Tabry said, glad that it wasn't him for once. Though now that he considered it, he realised that the holes in the walls were mostly saved for him while Hamilton ended up getting the windows.

"So what are we going to do about my team locking me out of the room?" Ruby asked

"Well since we have decided to not break anything belonging to the hotel, we can't break down the door so I guess you will just have to stay with us for the night" Orun said in answer to Ruby's question.

"So which bed am I going to be sleeping on?"

"You can sleep in my bed and Hamilton can sleep on the floor for all I care."

"I wouldn't sleep in Hamilton's bed Orun" Nigella said.

"Why not?"

"I walked in on Yang and Hamilton having sex on the bed."

"I'll sleep on the floor then."

"Chances are they rolled off the bed and onto the floor" Tabry said.

"The whole floor?"

"I wouldn't take the chance if I were you."

"Well where am I suppose to sleep then?"

"Well you did take the double bed." Nigella said

It took Orun a few seconds to process what Nigella was suggesting before he realised and began to flat out reject her proposition. "No way I am not sleeping in the same bed as Ruby!"

As soon as Orun said that Hamilton re-entered the room "And why is that Orun? Is Ruby so scary that you won't share a bed with her?"

"You know that isn't the reason!"

"Is it because you are attracted to Ruby and you are too embarrassed to sleep in the same bed as her?"

"I am not attracted to Ruby!"

"Prove it."

"How?!"

"Sleep in the same bed as her."

Orun just stood there and spluttered uncontrollably before finally throwing up his hands and saying "FINE!" he then walked over to the bed and asked Ruby "Are you ok with this?"

"To be honest it is a bit awkward but I don't really mind" Ruby replied.

"Ok but don't try anything."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?"

"Just cause I'm a guy does not mean I have the insistent urge to touch a woman's….parts" Orun said as he felt his cheeks turn red and Ruby couldn't help but giggle at how embarrassed he had gotten.

"Seriously Orun you're 17, man up and don't refer to them as 'parts', call them breasts." Hamilton shouted.

"Hamilton if you don't shut up I will throw you out the window again."

"Fine."

Everyone then slowly drifted to sleep, everyone but Hamilton who waited until he was sure that Orun and Ruby were asleep snuck over to the controls for the air conditioning and turned the temperature down slightly more, before creeping back into his bed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

As was the norm in their team, Tabry was the first one to wake up in the morning. He stood up and looked around the room and glanced over to where Orun was sleeping and he barely managed to contain his laughter when he saw Ruby snuggling up to Orun's chest and Orun had at some point in the night wrapped his arms around her, Tabry quickly walked over to Hamilton and gently shook him awake.

"What, I didn…." Hamilton managed to mumble before Tabry put his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up or you'll wake them up and then all of your efforts will be wasted."

Realising what he was talking about Hamilton quickly got up, grabbed his phone and slowly walked towards Orun's bed when he saw the two cuddling. He whispered to Tabry, "This worked out better than I could've hoped."

"That's because the only hope this stupid scheme of your's ever had was a brand new hole in the wall." Hamilton then took a picture of the two but froze as the click of the camera almost woke the two up. When it was clear that they were still asleep he quickly sent a message to Yang 'Get down here you've got to see this''.

A minute later Yang had snuck into the room and was standing next to Hamilton both of them barely containing their laughter. Hamilton then held up three fingers and counted down and when he reached zero they both shouted "GOOD MORNING LOVEBIRDS!" this startled both Orun and Ruby awake and when they noticed that they were cuddling each other they both leaped out of the bed, causing Hamilton, Yang and Tabry to break out in laughter. Tabry was the only one who managed to keep the tears out of his eyes though.

"Oh my god...that was…. the most adora….adorable damn….thing….I've ever seen" Hamilton said in between fits of laughter. After several minutes, Hamilton eventually managed to stop laughing and stand up fully. As soon as he did he was punched by Nigella so hard that he was knocked unconscious.

"That's what you get for waking me up!" Nigella said to the unconscious Hamilton "Orun, Hamilton, window now."

Orun shrugged his shoulders before picking up Hamilton and dumping him out the window. "What about Yang?" Orun asked.

"Just beat her up in your fight with her" Nigella replied.

"You do know I'm right here, right?" Yang said.

"Oh I know sweetie but I don't really care cause when someone wakes me up I turn into a bit of a dragon."

"Yes, just a 'little' bit" Tabry muttered sarcastically.

"You want me to get Orun to throw you through the window as well Tabry?"

"Better than the wall I usually earn a date with." As the faunus said those words he decided to make life easier on himself and made his escape… by jumping out the window.

"Well that was…totally something Tabry would do" Orun said.

"Ok before anyone else goes out that window from either being thrown out of it or jumping out, why don't we go and get some breakfast ,did you at least bring me some clothes Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Yes I did" she said handing her sister a bag full of clothes.

Ruby turned around to face Orun and when he saw Ruby looking at him he realised that he was now the only guy in the room. "Alright you probably want me to leave" he said before slipping into the bathroom to give the girls some privacy.

After a few minutes Ruby called out "It's safe to come out now."

Orun walked out of the bathroom and made his way over to his bag where he pulled out his clothes before starting to get undressed after he took his shirt off Yang whispered to Ruby "Now I see why you like to snuggle with him" Ruby's face turned red and she slugged her sister in the arm.

Orun turned around to face the two sisters "What are you two going on about?"

The sisters were too busy staring at Orun's exposed chest to respond, Yang was focusing on his taunt muscles while Ruby was focusing on the scars that covered most of his chest.

"How did you get those scars?" Ruby asked.

"How does anyone get that hunky?" Yang asked at the exact same time.

Orun and Ruby both glared at Yang "Yang you already have a boyfriend" they both said to her.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't admire another man's body."

"Yes it does" Orun replied.

"Well then it seems I will have to be content with Hamilton" Yang sighed.

"Yes you will."

Orun continued getting dressed and after he had finished he made his way down to the restaurant to have breakfast, Ruby and Yang made their way over to their team while Orun and Nigella made their way over to a vacant table before going off to get food. Halfway through Orun's second plate of food Hamilton and Tabry joined them at the table, having snuck into the room and gotten dressed, with their breakfast.

"So how was your night with Ruby?" Hamilton said smirking.

Orun didn't bother answering his question knowing full well that any answer he gave him would just end up with Hamilton making some stupid joke, which would be followed with Orun throwing him through a wall.

"Well if you not gonna tell me I will just assume that you two hit it off and you're going to wash your sheets."

"Hamilton you know as soon as we get back to Atlas you're going to go through so many walls."

"Yep."

"Ok just checking you understood what you're getting yourself into."

Everyone quickly finished off their breakfast before heading off to watch, or take part in, the final round of the tournament.

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, sorry that it was 98% fluff the final round of the tournament was supposed to be in this chapter but we got a bit carried away, I promise that the next chapter will contain a proper fight scene but anyway please review and follow it really helps us make it an enjoyable experience for all and motivates us to make these alot faster.

On a side we would ask you to send us some idea's for characters to make up the rest of Ian's team, it doesn't need to be an entire character it can be a weapon or just an idea that could be expanded into and made into a character.


	7. Chapter 6: The Final Round

A/N: We are back again and here is the final round of the tournament.

Chapter 6

As people gathered in the arena to watch the final round of the tournament Orun and Yang were in their team's respective locker rooms preparing to fight one another. Orun just finished strapping his armour on when the announcement came over the PA system, "Would Orun Terris and Yang Xiao Long please enter the arena as your fight will begin in one minute." Grabbing his two axes, he made his way out into the arena. As he did, he saw Yang walking out into the arena as well. They both stood at opposite sides while they were being announced.

When the announcer finished speaking Orun started to sprint towards Yang and when they got in range of each other, Orun jumped to the side and swung his axes at Yang's waist. Yang evaded to the other side causing the axes to just knick her. She then threw a punch towards Orun's chest which he avoid by dodging to the side and swung at Yang who, in turn, ducked under the axe and punched him in the stomach before releasing a shot which caused him to stagger back. Yang then tried to punch Orun in the chest but her arm was knocked away by one of Orun's axes followed by Orun swinging his legs in an attempt to knock Yang over, who simply just jumped back. She was then headbutted by Orun causing them to go staggering back and leaving Yang slightly dazed. Orun quickly recovered from the headbutt and swung both his axes down at Yang who barely managed to get her arms up in time to block the swings. Orun raised his axes to swing again but Yang, determined not to let him repeat the same attack, charged towards him and tackled Orun's waist but because of his sheer size she only managed to knock them both to the ground. The blonde brawler then started to throw punches at Orun who managed to block most of the hits thrown at him. As the blonde continued to rain down blows on him, Orun soon felt his anger growing and it wasn't long before he had descended into a berserker rage and threw Yang off him before climbing to his feet, grabbing his axes and charging at Yang in a furious state. As soon as he was in range Orun began swinging madly at Yang who had to back pedal rapidly to have any chance of blocking any of his ferocious swings. As she neared the edge of the arena Orun swung both his axes at Yang's neck who attempted to duck under them and although she was mostly successful, escaping any serious harm, the axes had managed to cut a few strands of her hair.

When Yang saw the strands of blonde hair fall onto the arena floor she looked up at Orun, her eyes now red, and shouted, "YOU WILL YOU PAY FOR THAT YOU BASTARD!"

Yang then started a very brutal counter-attack, launching punch after brutal punch pushing Orun back further and further. When they were back in the middle of the arena Yang swung at Orun's axe 'Cuddles', breaking the chain and sending it flying across the arena. At the loss of his favourite axe, Orun's anger grew even more and when Yang's next strike was about to hit, he knocked it away before slamming his elbow into Yang's face and swinging at her with his remaining axe which she barely managed to block with her bracers. She then launched a punch at Orun's chest but it was knocked aside effortlessly and the giant of a man aimed a punch at her. She ducked under the blow before launching another punch at his stomach which he sidestepped before swinging down at Yang who rolled out of the way before quickly getting to her feet and firing shotgun shells at Orun. He jumped to the side in an attempt to dodge some of the shots but Yang quickly adjusted her aim and Orun had to keep moving to attempt to avoid the shots but some still hit his aura. Fortunately for the enraged giant, Yang soon had to reload and while she was doing so Orun flipped his remaining axe around, grabbing it by the handle and started to open fire at Yang who jumped sideways in the attempt to dodge some of the shots, but as Orun kept firing Yang started to strafe around Orun in an attempt to try and dodge more of the gunfire. Soon Yang had reloaded and was firing once more at Orun who started to strafe around Yang, quickly the two had run out of ammunition and once again charged at each other for another round of close quarter combat. Orun launched a swing at Yang who brought up her two bracers to block the swing and she soon had Orun's axe caught between her bracers, Orun tried to dislodge his axe but was struggling more than he usually should've. He soon started to feel the exhaustion from prolonged use of his semblance starting to set in and he quickly glanced up at the screen and saw that his Aura bar was slightly higher than Yang's. He knew he had to finish the fight quickly or he would be too tired to continue fighting and in a large ditch effort, he armed all the remaining explosive charges in his axe and detonated them, sending them both flying back and knocking up sand. After he came back to his senses, he looked up at the screen again and saw that Yang's aura bar was in the red and that his had barely managed to stay in the orange zone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the winner of this year's tournament! ORUN TERRIS!" The announcer yelled over the PA system, followed by the crowd letting out a deafening cheer. Orun looked over in the direction in which Yang had gone flying to see her lying on the ground of the arena, her chest rising and falling .'Well at least I didn't kill her' Orun thought to himself.

Eventually Orun got to his feet and staggered over to Yang was lying, "You are one of the craziest, angriest, most violent, reckless sons of bitches I have ever fought... and I honestly can't wait for our family dinners" She said as she lay on the floor, catching her breath

Orun sighed heavily before offering his hand to Yang and pulled her up "Seriously we just beat the fuck out of each other . Can you stop making jokes about me and Ruby until we get out of the arena" he said as they walked

"Ohh I'm not kidding anymore I'm going to do everything in my power to get you two dating each other."

"Ok, A. How do you intend to do this? And B, I leave in two days and go back to Atlas which is about half way across world?"

"If I told you then you would know what to expect."

"But you just told that you are trying to get me and Ruby together."

"And there is a reason for that but I'm not going to tell you." she said as she walked away from Orun, towards her own team

"I don't think I'll ever understand women" Orun said as he walked back into his teams room and as soon as he walked in he saw Hamilton with a huge grin on his face and dancing around like a lunatic and stopped when he saw Orun step into the room

"Orun you crazy son of a bitch that fight was…. just fucking insane I mean I thought you and Yang might have killed each other but nope and now Atlas has a new champion"

"Why don't you go check on Yang before I hit you" Orun said before shoving Hamilton out the door.

"Yes, just great. Now we have a suicide bomber as our champion." Tabry responded with his typical sarcasm

"And Tabry why don't you make out with Blake again before I break another wall with your face"

"Sure I can give you some time while your getting jealous of us because you still haven't asked Ruby out." A few seconds later, anyone outside of the arena could see a wolf faunus burst through the stone walls of the arena. As he stopped rolling on the ground, he stood up with a grin on his face before yelling, "Totally worth it! By the way, I wouldn't recommend inspecting your axes any time soon!"

Looking down at his axes he saw some of Tabry's fur on his axes. He jumped through the hole in the wall grabbed Tabry again and threw him threw another wall he then climbed back into his teams room.

"For once I agree with Hamilton and Tabry, I think you should ask Ruby out on a date." Nigella said as Orun re-entered the room.

"Seriously, why does everyone think that me and Ruby should go on a date."

"Because you only have two days before you have to say goodbye to her and you won't be able to see her again for atleast another year. It's painstakingly obvious that you like her and even if it doesn't go well, you won't have to see her for a year. I don't see why you shouldn't take the chance while you can."

"And what if one of us dies while we are apart from each other, without the other one finding out until it's already happened long ago? You know better than most that this training can get us killed all too easily!" Most would have been intimidated by Oruns rage but Nigella just glared at him, angered by his idiocy before replying bitterly.

"Fine then, you can just go and die all on your own without anyone to ever notice that you ever even existed. I know that feeling Orun and trust me when I tell you that it is the most empty feeling you will ever feel."

Orun just stood there, shocked, as she had just let something about her past slip. It wasn't much but it was more than he had ever gotten out of her before. Nigella on the other hand just continued to glare at Orun before turning her back him and walked away. "Take some advice from me and don't become a mercenary. It'll only put you through hell and back, and in the end you'll realise that the only ending it has in store for you is a lonely death." she said as she continued to walk away from him.

Orun let out a small growl before throwing his hands up in the air and yelled out, "Fuck it!" before practically sprinting out of the room and over to Team RWBY's room

'This is stupid' Orun thought to himself as he knocked on the door 'Well it's too late now'

The door was soon opened by Weiss "What do you want?" she said rudely

"Look Weiss I don't have time for this so can you just go and get Ruby so I can talk to her?" Orun said, feeling his anger rise slightly.

"Fine" she said closing the door.

A few seconds later the door was opened again but this time by Ruby "Hey Orun, Weiss said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I came here to ask you if you would like to maybe…" he paused his mind suddenly plagued by doubts 'Why would she ever want to go on a date with you? You're just a violent savage."

He was broken out of his trance when he heard Ruby say "Orun are you ok?"

He looked down and saw Ruby looking up at him with a concerned look on her face "I'm fine I just came to ask if you would like to go on a...er….date with me?"

Ruby was stunned by Orun's question "I…would...um…"

Before Ruby could finish Yang popped up behind her sister "What my sister is trying to say is that she would love to go on a date with you" she said before quickly darting off

Orun and Ruby just stood there dumbstruck before Ruby eventually broke the silence "So.. do you ummm have any idea what we should...do or are we just going to do what we did last time?"

"Are you sure about this?" Orun asked

"No not really but I think it's for the best if we try, at least to stop everyone trying to get the two of us together"

"Ok but I don't have the faintest clue of what we should do"

"Well we could go to the town centre, they usually set up a market after the tournament is over, we could go have a look around and have something to eat"

"You don't seem the type that would like going to markets"

"Ok, they also have an exhibition of different weapons from all across Remnant."

"Sounds great, I'll meet you there at...I don't what time this starts."

"Just meet in the hotel lobby at 5 ok?"

"Sounds great see you then" Orun said before walking off.

* * *

A few hours later Orun and Ruby were making their way over to the town centre "So Orun why don't you like people touching your axe?" Ruby asked while they were walking.

"It belonged to my mother" Orun replied, his face turning grim

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." Ruby said looking down in embarrassment

* * *

'Oh, you've done it now' They both thought at the same time.

"It's ok, it happened along time ago, but I'd rather not talk about."

The continued walking in awkward silence for a few minutes before Orun tried to start the conversation anew "So what made you want to become a Huntress?"

"Yang used to read to me when I was kid, stories of heroes and monsters, growing up I always wanted to be like those heroes…"

"So you could protect people who can't protect themselves" Orun finished her sentence

"Exactly, so why did you want to be a hunter?" Ruby asked

"Well there are quite a few reasons, I was expected to continue the family tradition which is fine because I do enjoy the training and it gives me the chance to do something worthwhile."

"Wait I thought your family were miners?"

"The majority of my family works as either miners or smiths but the firstborn of every generation attends Glacier academy and becomes a hunter or huntress."

They stopped their conversation when they arrived in the centre of town and the first thing Orun noticed was the smell. He looked around and saw about a dozen food stalls, all cooking and selling different types of foods.

"So what do you want to do first?" Ruby asked, turning to face Orun who was fixated on something. Following his gaze, she saw that he was staring at the food stalls. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed Orun's hand and started to pull him towards the stalls.

"Come on lets get you some food before you go berserk and kill something." Ruby said

"What?"

"I saw the way you were looking at that food and I think the safest thing to do would be to get you some."

"I...will not bother arguing with that."

The two of them went from stall to stall trying to figure out what they both wanted to eat, eventually they both sat down at a table and ate their food.

About halfway through eating their meals they both heard someone shout "Fucking really?!"

They both turned to see who had shouted and when Orun saw who it was he couldn't stop a large grin from spreading across his face.

"Seriously, the socially awkward berserker manages to get a date?" the person said again as he walked over to the table.

"Yes Ian, the socially awkward berserker did manage to get a date. Still having lady problems?"

"What do you think?"

"Judging from the red marks on your face, I'd say you tried taking advice from Hamilton."

"No one who know's Hamilton would ever take advice from him." Ian replied

"Then why do you have slap marks?"

"Miss Schnee's slaps hurt...a lot. But enough about me why don't you introduce me to your friend."

"Ian this is Ruby, Ruby this is Ian." Orun said turning back to his meal

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, tell me, what do you intend to do on this fine night, something romantic I hope?" he said quickly glaring at Orun

"We were going to have a look at the weapons exhibition then I'm not sure."

Ian opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by someone else yelling. Everyone turned to see who had yelled and when Ian saw it was a certain white haired heiress he turned to Ruby and Orun. "Well its been nice seeing you but I gotta dash." he said before running off with Weiss hot on his trail.

Ruby and Orun just looked at each other "What was that about?" Ruby asked Orun

"Not a clue" he said before finishing off his food. After they both finished their meals, they both stood up and made their way over to where the weapons were being displayed and as soon as they got close Ruby dashed off leaving a cloud of rose petals and a very confused Orun behind.

Orun saw Ruby dashing back and forth between weapon cabinets, looking at all the weapons, dashing back to Orun then dashing to another weapon cabinet. After a few minutes Orun managed to grab Ruby by the shoulders "Please calm down you're making me dizzy."

"Sorry I get a bit excited around new weapons." she said sheepishly.

"I noticed." he said as a grin broke out on his face.

They spent just over an hour looking around the exhibition, stopping at each case and giving Ruby enough time to fawn over each weapon before moving onto the next case. After they had made their way through the entire exhibition they started to wander around town and when they were a few metres from it Orun let out the laughter he had been holding in, causing Ruby turn around and say "What is so funny?"

"The way you acted around the weapons." Orun said laughing

"Oh." Ruby said sounding rather deflated

"Oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, all the girls in my village did the exact same thing whenever they saw new weapons. I didn't mean to offend you, I just thought it was funny that the one girl that I ended up going on a date with was so like the countless girls I had turned down back home, although most of them didn't wear dresses into battle."

"It's not a dress, it's a combat skirt." she said punching Orun's arm

"I apologize, this may be because I'm male and I don't understand fashion but can I ask what is the difference?" Orun asked a grin breaking across his face.

Ruby just glared at Orun for a few seconds before tackling Orun knocking them both to the ground and sending them both rolling down a hill. By the time they both stopped they were laughing hysterically and when they eventually stopped they both noticed that they were in a very awkward position, with Ruby lying on top of Orun. Orun was extremely embarrassed by the turn of events and he felt his face turn red. He looked up at Ruby to see how embarrassed she was. He just saw her staring intently at him and as he was about to open his mouth to say something, Ruby unexpectedly grabbed Orun's head and pulled him into a kiss.

Orun was left speechless and wide-eyed 'Is this really happening?' asked one voice

'Yes, it is' said another

'What am I suppose to do exactly?'

'Kiss her you fool!'

Mentally shrugging Orun returned the kiss which in total lasted for two seconds before Ruby pulled away from him, her face had turned crimson "Did I just kiss you?"

"Yes, you did." Orun replied calmly

"And you returned the kiss?"

"Yes, I did."

"So what do we do now?"

"Not a clue."

"I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow." said as she helped Orun up off the ground

Orun was about to reply when he was interrupted by his scroll beeping, pulling it out he saw that he had received a message from Hamilton, bracing for some stupid comment about him and Ruby

Hey Teddy Bear

I just thought you would like to know that for some reason or another, I forgot, our team and team GAIN are staying in Vale and we will be attending classes at Beacon until the problem back in Atlas fixes itself or gets fixed.

From Hamilton

P.S: That was beautiful BTW, Kiss her again.

Closing his scroll he sighed heavily "Who was that?" Ruby asked

"It was Hamilton."

"What did he say?"

"Apparently there is a problem in Atlas so I will be staying in Vale and attending classes at Beacon." Ruby just stood there stunned before jumping on Orun and knocking them both to the ground again. "Is this going to become a thing?" Orun asked

"Most likely." she said as he snuggled into his chest.

The two just lay there for a while and eventually he heard Ruby starting to snore, 'Oh Crap.'

Not wanting to wake Ruby up he pulled out his scroll and sent Hamilton a message

Hamilton I need you're help.

Ruby has fallen asleep on top of me and I don't want to wake her up so I need you to pick me up.

Orun.

A few minutes later Hamilton and Yang showed up with huge smirks on their face.

"Not. A. Word." Orun whispered

Barely holding in their laughter, they lifted Ruby off Orun, allowing him to stand up and as soon as he had stood up he took Ruby away from the two and carried her all the way back to the hotel before passing her over to Yang. As Yang left to her dorms, the other two headed back to their room, got into bed and promptly fell asleep.

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed that, and a special thanks to all those who reviewed (even though most of theme were character ideas) but thank you none the less. Now that we are finished with the tournament we start work on the characters overarching arcs and start the main plot of the story


	8. Chapter 7: Called it

A/N: Yes I know it's late but here it is, enjoy

"If suicide is what you call a good exercise then sure." Blake was unhappy about Tabry's constant habit of deliberately putting himself in danger and was hoping she could put an end "So why are you always provoking Orun when all it ever leads to is you getting thrown through a wall?" The faunus couple were at the local cafe that Blake had introduced Tabry to on their first date and were soon asking each other questions about each other.

"Haven't you seen how entertaining it is piss off a berserker?" Tabry answered while taking a sip of his coffee. He had to admit that the coffee in Vale was far better than anything he could find in Atlas.

"Most would call that suicide."

"And yet I manage to survive on a daily basis. Does that mean I'm immortal?" Tabry was enjoying this exchange as Blake gave him a disapproving glare that amused him to no end. He had quickly picked up on the fact that Blake was more likely express herself through the looks on her face instead of words. Naturally it just gave Tabry an opportunity to make a game out of it and see how many faces he could get out of her.

"No one's immortal Tabry, just those that are stronger than most and others that are far stupider than most."

"Usually it's a combination of the two."

"If only that wasn't so true."

Tabry decided it would be better to change the subject and asked Blake a question of his own. "What has it been like these past few months, ever since you first came to Beacon?"

"It's been interesting. Not what I'm exactly used to."

"I take it you're not the type of person to socialise with others."

"Not unless it's necessary. I usually prefer to keep to myself and let others do the same."

"And yet your partner just happens to be Yang. Funny how that works, isn't it?"

"Speaking of Yang, how did you know that cutting a piece of her hair would cause her to have that reaction?"

Tabry began laughing as he thought back to the first night that his team and team RWBY had met each other. "I noticed how much care she took with that jungle she calls hair and I decided to see what reaction I could get out of her, though I will admit that what I got was priceless."

"You do realise that if she caught you, you would probably be dead by now, right?"

"And that just makes it that much more exciting. Besides you can't say that I didn't get any good exercise out of it."

It was a small hope but for the sake of their relationship, she had to give it a try. "What I don't understand is that if all you are looking for is some laughs and entertainment then surely there are better ways of achieving that."

"Then, just maybe, I might have another reason for doing so."

And what reason is that?"

"Blake, you know that I have lived a life that has forced me to be constantly aware of my surroundings and of other people. So have you, that's why you always keep yourself distant from others. It keeps you aware of what other people might say or do if they knew about your faunus heritage. That's why I antagonise Orun, it's my own way of keeping myself on edge and aware of what I can use to my advantage. Pissing off a berserker puts you into a fight for survival and that fight is something I have lived with for all my life."

"Then why drag Yang into it?"

"Ok, that one was just for the sake of entertainment and karma bit me in the ass for that prank. Though I would not be surprised if that match-up against her was planned somehow."

"How could it have been?"

"I don't know and that annoys me but as I said, it wouldn't surprise me."

"Great, so now my date is a conspiracy theorist."

That comment managed to annoy Tabry. "Sarcasm's my job, don't steal it from me."

Blake couldn't resist mocking Tabry a little. "Aww, is the poor little cub getting jealous?"

She realised too late that she should have resisted. "I'll scratch behind your ears again." Tabry's threat caused blake to hiss at him, only to cause him to grin wolfishly at her again. Another point for the wolf. Tabry was way too good at turning the tides in their verbal banter when he wanted to. "Blake you should know by now that when it comes to banter I don't lose very often."

"So I'm beginning to notice."

"Well, we should probably pay for the drinks before I get another chance to beat you in another round of banter."

"I hope you're not challenging me." Tabry's only response was his trademark grin and a look in his eyes that told her that he was most certainly challenging her. "Let's just get to the pier before I get the urge to hurt you."

They made their way to the docks and repeated their tradition of watching the sun set at the pier. As they sat there and watched the sunset, Tabry took the opportunity to become serious for a change. "Thank you Blake."

Blake turned her attention to him, confused, before asking, "For what?"

"For reminding me about my family. Ever since I joined Glacier Academy, I always tried to avoid going into any detail about what happened in the past. If someone asked I would give them the bare minimum of what happened."

"Yet you told me so much even though we had only known each other for a day. Why?"

"Because you had been through your own version of hell and I thought that you would probably understand better than most" Tabry gave off a small laugh before continuing, "And thanks to you, I realised that I now had my own family again. Before, I only considered my team as necessary companions. Thank you Blake." Tabry wasted no more time talking and pulled Blake into a kiss that neither of the two faunus wanted to end anytime soon.

* * *

The next day after the teams had breakfast they all made their way back up to their rooms and started to pack.

"How was your date with Ruby?" Nigella asked Orun as they were packing.

"Good." Orun replied

"I would say it went better than 'good', Ruby looked liked she would like to do a bit more than kiss." Hamilton said before being hit by a pillow, which was the only nearby item that Orun could throw that wouldn't break.

"What? I'm only telling the truth." Hamilton said as he ducked another pillow.

"No you are changing a vital part of the truth to annoy Orun." Nigella said while calmly packing.

"Are you accusing me of lying?" Hamilton asked

"Yes."

"Ow, that hurt my feelings." Hamilton said mockingly before returning to packing

They continued in silence until there was a knock at the door. Orun, being the closest, opened it to reveal a terrified Ian. As soon as the door was opened Ian dashed past Orun and hid under one of the beds.

"Ian, what are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"From what?"

"Miss Schnee."

"What did you do this time Prince Charming?" Hamilton yelled.

"I may have attempted to talk about a rather…delicate topic with the heiress."

"You are an idiot." Orun said, shaking his head.

"Ooh, this sounds interesting, tell me everything." Hamilton said.

"No, because if I do Orun would most likely kill me." Ian replied.

"Oh, well I'll just ask Weiss."

"Go ahead but she will most likely kill you."

"Nevermind then."

Weiss than stormed into the room with a look of pure rage on his face "Where is he?!"

"Under the bed." Orun said walking back over to his suitcase.

Ian then jumped out from under the bed "Not cool!"

"And neither was bringing up that particular incident, so consider this my revenge." Orun replied.

"Ok that was kind of uncalled for, but please don't let her take me."

"Bye Ian." Orun said as Weiss finished dragging him out of the room.

As soon as Ian and Weiss had left Tabry walked into the room looking very confused. "Why was Weiss dragging Ian off to what I assume is his death?"

"He made the mistake of talking to her about a very delicate subject." Nigella said, having finished her packing.

"Ok, what the hell are the you talking about?" Tabry asked

"Yeah I would like to know why Ian just got dragged away." Hamilton added

"Well too bad, I'm not telling you." Orun said

"Why not?" Hamilton whined

"Because it does not concern you."

"That doesn't mean you can't tell us."

"Hamilton just drop it." Nigella said, knowing full well what would happen if this continued.

"Fine." He said as they finished their packing in silence.

* * *

After all the teams from Vale and Atlas had finished packing they boarded the airship that ferried people between the City of Vale and Beacon. As they got close to the academy the two teams from Atlas made their way to the front of the airship to see the academy and as soon as they did they just shrugged their shoulders and walked back to where they were before.

When they arrived they were greeted by Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch and another person that none of the students seemed to recognize. "Welcome back students and an especially warm welcome to our visitors from Atlas." he said before walking away sipping on a mug of coffee

"Team NGHT and team GAIN if you would follow me, I will take you to your dorms." Goodwitch said as the Headmaster walked off.

As they were walking off Tabry saw that the person that accompanied the two professors was staring directly at him. "What?"

"What are you?" the person said his helmet distorting his voice.

"I'm a faunus, have you been living under a rock or are you just stupid?"

Ignoring Tabry's retort he turned to Goodwitch "Are these faunus a completely different species or are they the product of a union between human and animal."

"We are not products of beastiality!" Tabry shouted at him.

"Fascinating, the majority of their features are human but they have an additional pair of animal ears, I need to take samples."

"Do I look like a science experiment to you?"

"A very odd and extreme one, I mean I suppose mixing a human with a wolf would create benefits but it would also affect the person's intelligence, making them more prone to more animal instincts."

Tabry raised an eyebrow out of disbelief before asking. "Did you just call me stupid?"

"Not necessarily, I am just saying that you are more prone to acting on impulse without thinking."

'Well right now I'm thinking of shooting your head off' Tabry thought, but he didn't voice it seeing as he would only be proving this idiot correct. Of course Hamilton decided that now would be the perfect time for a smartass comment.

"Speaking of impulses. what were you doing with Blake the other night or were you giving into some of those 'animalistic' urges?"

Tabry slowly pulled an arrow out his quiver before threatening, "One. More. Word. Hamilton."

"Irrelevant, male teenagers experience similar urges." He added before Tabry or Hamilton could do anything.

"What about female teenagers, because Blake looked like she might have gone crazy if she didn't get some." Hamilton replied. Tabry didn't waste any time throwing the explosive arrow directly at Hamilton's chest, sending the chakram wielder flying several metres in the air before rolling across the ground.

"Interesting." He said turning to face Blake. "it would seem that she goes into periods of heat like actual cats, and attacking your teammate in that fashion not only reinforces his point but shows that you are affected by his comments which will lead to more comments."

"Nigella, how have you lasted this long without wanting to murder Hamilton?" Tabry asked

"I've always wanted to Tabry, I just know how to keep my impulses in check." Nigella answered.

Tabry raised his eyebrow yet again before asking, "Did I just hear you tell a joke?"

"No, I was being completely serious."

"Well this has been a very interesting experience but I believe I have taken enough up of their time, regardless I would like to take some samples and send them back home. I believe that it could be used to give our soldiers an edge." the man said, parts of it to Goodwitch and parts to himself, as he walked off.

As soon as the stranger was out of earshot Tabry let out his frustration. "Who does that asshole think he is?"

"He did have some very good points." Orun said.

Tabry spun around to glare at Orun "So you agree that the Faunus should be used as weapons."

"That's not what he said and you know it Mr Graser." said the professor who was still taking them towards their dorm.

Since he had has his rant stopped he spun around drew his bow and loosed an arrow at the stranger, at best hoping to send him flying, but the the arrow impacted on something invisible to the eye and before Tabry could even register shock that his arrow had failed to even hit his target's aura, he was sent flying by a beam fired from the strangers hands. "Hostilia arma tradi iubentem visa est." Tabry heard the stranger say, as his eyes and armour turned a dark red, before he passed out.

Everything was stunned and just stood there not sure what to do, Orun went for this axes but was stopped by glares from Nigella and Goodwitch. "Everyone put your weapons on the floor." The professor called out and all nearby students placed their weapons on the floor, all of them except for a certain cat faunus who had drawn Gambol Shroud and was lining up shots.

"Miss Belladonna put your gun down now!" The professor shouted but the faunus did not listen and started firing at the stranger.

"Why do I get the feeling she's screwed?" Hamilton said.

The bullets from Gambol Shroud impacted harmlessly against whatever that had stopped Tabry's arrow.

"Infensa versantur, concurrere pugna modus." The stranger said launching a beam at Blake who used her semblance to dodge it but the stranger quickly re-aimed and fired again which was met with the same result.

Goodwitch turned to one of the Vale students "I want you to go and get Ozpin." the student just stood there stunned for a second before rushing off in search of the headmaster.

The rest of team RWBY eventually made it to the courtyard and when Goodwitch saw them readying their weapons, she turned her attention to them and shouted "Don't even think about it, I have enough problems as it is without you three getting involved."

Ruby, Weiss and Yang just stood there stunned for a few seconds before lowering their weapons.

Blake quickly realised that her bullets weren't doing anything to the stranger and moved to swing at him with the blade part of Gambol Shroud. She dashed behind the stranger and swung at his back only to have him spin around faster than she expected from a man in armour. The stranger grabbed her by the collar, lifted her off the ground and hit her with a beam knocking her unconscious. After both Tabry and Blake had been dealt with, the stranger's eyes and armour turned back to the colour it had been before, a light blue.

After the fight had ended Hamilton shouted out "Called it."

"Interesting the Cat faunus appeared to possess the grace and speed of her feline counterpart, I am definitely going to have to take samples."

At this point Ozpin finally arrived, still sipping from his cup of coffee, "Yes Glynda, you called for me?" Ozpin said calmly.

"Our guest was just attacked by Mister Graser and Miss Belladonna."

"I take it from the state of the two students that what Glynda said is correct Analyst?"

"Oh Ozpin, good to see you and I believe there was an altercation but Sentinel took over so I assume you'll want to talk to him." Analyst said as his armour turned dark red.

"Yes I would very much like to."

"Quomodo auxilio?"

"English please?" Ozpin asked

"Affirmative, how may I be of assistance?"

"Why are two students currently lying on the floor unconscious?"

"The male one attacked me and so I removed the threat in a non-lethal way as you had instructed me to sir."

"And Miss Belladonna?"

"She attacked me after I had incapacitated the male, she provided some resistance but she quickly met the same fate as the other, sir."

"And why did she attack you?"

"I believe she attacked me because I attacked her mate." Sentinel said.

"Her mate?" Ozpin asked, still sipping from his cup of coffee.

"Yes, I have determined that these two lust for one-another and it is common for both human and animals to defend their mates."

"Well ok then, thank you Sentinel that is all I need."

"Affirmative." Sentinel said before changing back to light blue and walking off.

"I doubt that is what any of you expected to happen on your first day at this academy but these are indeed strange times." Ozpin said turning to the students from Atlas.

"It's nothing new on our first day at Glacier he got thrown through a brick wall" Hamilton said gesturing at Tabry."

"Well I've taken up enough of your time, why don't you follow Professor Goodwitch and hopefully there won't be any more distractions."

After he had dismissed them Orun quickly ran over and slung Tabry over one shoulder and Blake over the other and followed Goodwitch to their dorms were and as soon as they entered Orun tossed Tabry and Blake onto a bed before starting to unpack.

"Orun why did you throw Tabry and Blake onto the same the bed?"

"Cause I don't want to carry them for longer than I have to."

"Yeah that's fair enough, but why the same bed?"

Orun pulled out a camera from his back pocket "Revenge."

"But I took the photo, not Tabry."

"I know, you're next." Orun said before taking the picture.

A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, regardless please review and tell us how you good or bad you thought it was. But I also have some bad news, since school again tomorrow (for me atleast.) And we are most likely going to have go from a new chapter weekly to a new chapter fortnightly, It might not come to that. And on a side note side me and my co-writer would like to thank all those who sent in their character concepts. And a very special thanks to Rick Crash Tracy for your continued support.


End file.
